


Performing Hearts

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Eventual Sterek, F/M, Hunger Games References, M/M, Mean Girls References, copious references to other works, performing arts school, possible allison/scott/isaac love triangle, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles Stilinski's first  year at the prestigious Beacon Hills performing and visual arts school.  He hasn't enjoyed school before, but here, with new friends, new enemies and possibly a love interest, maybe things will be different.</p><p>Created in response to someone's fic wishlist on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Jiggles... I meant Jitters

           The doors made a slight clinking noise as he walked through them for the first time.  This day had been in the making for over a year now; dance lessons, voice lessons, even etiquette lessons (imposed on him by his father) all to make sure he could be standing here in this doorway.  Of course, maybe he shouldn’t have stood in the doorway that long…

          “Watch it you little dweeb” two tall twins echoed as they crashed into Stiles from behind.  He had hoped his first meeting with the students of Beacon Hills performing and visual arts school would have been a bit less awkward, but such was the life of one Stiles Stilinski. 

          “I-I’m sorry, I’m new here and I was ju-“ Stiles stammered before being cut off. 

          “Well obviously you’re new or you wouldn’t be gawking at the staircase and blocking the exits.  That’s a fire hazard you know” one of the twins said. 

          The other twin chimed in “what? Have you never seen anything this nice before?  I doubt it with that hand-me-down flannel and busted sneakers.” 

          “I love this style of architecture that’s all.  I mean this cedar paneling is amazing,” Stiles lied. 

          One of the twins, the one wearing a leather jacket and carrying a motorcycle helmet turned to his brother in astonishment, adding “that is mahogany, not cedar.”  With this final embarrassment the twins swiveled around and walked off down the corridor.  The now thoroughly flustered teen walked in the opposite direction towards the school’s office.  Schedule in hand Stiles prepared to start his first day, however, upon opening the door of the office he was swept away in a sea of students.  Unable to swim against the current Stiles continued with the group until they filed into the gym.  Not coincidentally, this was where he had been headed anyway. 

          “Ok, listen up newbies!” a man clad in sweats that looked out of place at an arts school shouted.  “This is your orientation so let’s get down to it.  First things first, you should have already received your class schedules in the mail, that is, unless you were accepted under previsions and are awaiting further auditions to determine your exact placement.  If so, make sure you pick up your schedule from the office after we’re finished.”

          The sea of excited faces seemed daunting and Stiles had no idea where to sit, choosing a seat near the back where hopefully no one would notice his apparently lower-class attire.  Before the gym-teacher wannabe could speak again, the gymnasium was alerted to a latecomer by their furious attempts at opening the now locked door.  One of the other teachers, a gorgeous woman in stylish sandals and very provocative attire excused herself to go let the student in.  He walked in with his head down looking just as embarrassed as Stiles himself had not 10 minutes ago.  Then, as if he had some kind of awkwardness homing device, he marched up the bleachers and sat right next to Stiles. 

          While the whistle carrying blowhard continued his rant about orientation, expectations and other things that hardly anyone was interested in, Stiles assessed the person sitting next to him.  He wasn’t bad looking, not really Stiles’ type, but attractive to say the least.  Although he definitely needed a haircut as that shaggy mane was doing nothing but make him look like a puppy.  Stiles preferred short hair, which was why he had been ritually buzzing his own since his father had allowed him to use the clippers (which, Stiles would never admit, had been just a couple years ago). 

          Just as Stiles was trying to determine whether it would be acceptable to introduce himself to puppy-boy, the guy looked up at him and gave an awkward smile.  “Oh sorry,” puppy-boy whispered, “I didn’t really ask if I could sit here did I? I can move if you like?”  Stiles was taken aback by the idea that someone would think he cared if they sat next to him.  Sure, he wasn’t accustomed to it and after his incident in the doorway had purposely sat apart from the rest of his incoming class, but any possibility of having a friend, even one who might be as socially inept as he was, would be a godsend. 

          “No, by all means go ahead and sit.  Treat it like you owned it.  I have absolutely no ownership of that piece of cedar that your butt is resting on,” Stiles babbled. 

          “I think this is mahogany actually,” the other boy added nonchalantly. 

          “What?!  Is everyone here some kind of wood expert?” Stiles angrily whispered to himself, but unfortunately, still loud enough for his neighbor to hear. 

          “Umm… no I’m not a wood expert or anything, but I read the school brochure front to back so many times while trying to get every bit of information about it before I got here.  I figured that way I wouldn’t do anything dumb on my first day, and lo and behold all that hard work did not pay off in the slightest,” puppy-boy responded.  Stiles was relieved that puppy-boy was nice and seemed genuinely interested in the school, something which no one save his father and himself had been back home.  “By the way, my name is Scott, Scott McCall,” puppy-boy said offering his hand. 

          “Oh, right, duh.  I’m Stiles,” he responded. 

          “Styles…?” Scott asked hesitantly, as if he hadn’t quite understood. 

          “Sorry, I mean you can call me Stiles, everyone does.  After my last name, Stilinski,” he added to prevent any further confusion. 

          “Cool!” Scott added, a little more enthusiastically than was probably necessary.   

          “So what are you studying? I’m here for acting, but I see we’re pretty much required to take a little bit of everything artistic throughout the curriculum.” Scott questioned.  Stiles tensed up at the mention of schedules and curriculum and specifications.  Mostly because he had failed his first audition and only barely made it through the application process, so was now faced with the possibility of being kicked out if he didn’t ace his end of semester audition in whatever area he chose to concentrate in.  

          “I’m doing acting too,” Stiles said, but then to give him some wiggle room, “but I’ve also been looking into music and dance too.  Never hurts to be a triple threat.”  Stiles’ nervous giggle at that last comment went without comment by Scott who was too nice, too dumb or too polite to call Stiles on it. 

          “Well maybe we’ll have some classes together then!” Scott said, elated.  They spent the rest of the orientation lecture comparing schedules and talking about their first impressions of the school.

          The halls were filled with the thrumming sound of students scurrying to class and chatting before their first day of school officially began.  Scott and Stiles happened to have dance class first and so were together when the mouth of hell opened and threatened to eat them alive.

          “I am your dance instructor and I will settle for nothing less than perfection!” the now slightly animalistic looking, yet still gorgeous teacher from before bellowed.  Her leopard print bandana, black singlet, pink skirt and sandals made an interesting fashion statement, but one that she pulled of fabulously.  Stiles was never one to care for fashion, but he had to admit  he imagined this woman could pull off any look she wanted, and probably one of his arms if he stepped out of line. 

          “Ms. Y-“ someone Stiles couldn’t see began to ask.

          “You will refer to me as Kali in this classroom.  If you feel the absolute need to be all prim and proper, then you may address me as Ms. Kali.  Anything else is unacceptable.” Ms. Kali responded in the most curious mixture of anger, sarcasm and mockery. 

          “Yes, I’m sorry. Ms. Kali,” the boy that had spoken earlier replied.  Stiles shifted around the edge of the group of students he was standing behind to get a better view.  In that moment Stiles thanked God that he had gotten into this school, if only for one glimpse at the Adonis that was the boy standing on the other side of the room.  The boy spoke again to the teacher asking, “It’s just… I thought Mrs. Argent would be teaching dance again this year?” 

          “I’m afraid Mrs. Argent has injured herself in a hunting accident with her husband,” Ms. Kali stated, to the shocked gasps of the crowd.  “Oh, don’t be so worried.  She’s fine, but she needs to rest and recover.  So for now, I have been tasked with teaching you talentless simpletons the basics, instead of worrying about my seniors who desperately need my sage advice and guidance,” Ms. Kali spat, then adding under her breath “It’s as if they don’t appreciate my work.  I gave up a spot at Julliard to teach here.”   

          The Adonis spoke once more “I have no doubt that the school appreciates your stepping in at this critical moment.  We are all honored to have you teach us and I only hope that we can all measure up to your standards.”  Stiles felt something odd about the statement.  The Adonis had said it as if he were attempting to ingratiate himself with the teacher, yet something told Stiles this was not the case.  In fact, Stiles got the distinct impression that the boy’s manner of speaking was affected, something he had learned to do when speaking to those who demanded respect, even if they did not deserve it. 

          “Well thank you Derek,” Ms. Kali said, now in a much sweeter tone.  “I haven’t got all day, so let’s get to it, everyone finish your warm-ups and let’s begin.”

          Derek.  The name ran through his head for the next two classes.  It didn’t help that Derek was in his current class as well.  Who was this boy? Why did he act the way he did?  Would he want to be friends with Stiles? Or maybe… something more?  All these thoughts were interrupted by the school bell blaring, alerting everyone that it was time for lunch.  Stiles packed up his art supplies and headed to the cafeteria. 

          Cafeteria.  Café.  Lunchroom.  My own personal hell.  All of these were accurate words to describe the place where you ate at school, at least they were in Stiles’ experience.  For once though, he was surprised to see a smiling face waving him to a table with a few other students.  When Stiles arrived at the table he thanked Scott for saving him a seat before eyeing his other tablemates.  There was a girl with dark hair pulled back by a headband reading Catching Fire.  There was another girl, sort of mousy with glasses and her hair pulled tight into a ponytail.  She gave off that sad librarian look to Stiles.  There were two other guys besides Scott, a taller dark skinned guy with a big smile, and a thin blond guy wearing a scarf in what was certainly not scarf weather.  As he sat down Scott introduced him to the rest of the table. 

          “Hey guys, this is my friend Stiles! We met this morning and have dance class together.”  The mousy girl rolled her eyes at Stiles’ name, probably having the same reaction Scott had earlier.  The girl with the book looked up briefly and smiled, then continued reading.  Scarf-dude held out his hand to Stiles to shake and gave him the most intense _I know you like guys I can see it in your eyes_ look he had ever seen.  Finally the tall guy chuckled saying

          “You two already had dance? That means you got Kali as your teacher hmm?” 

          “Yeah, she’s a real bi-“ Scott started to say before eyeing the two girls at the table.  “I mean, she’s really intense,” Scott corrected. 

          “True, Kali fits her namesake.  She can destroy you with a few words, but she’ll rebuild you into the best version of yourself you can imagine,” The tall guy said.  Stiles thought he could definitely use some bodily renovation, or at least, some extra lessons in how not to be a spazz on stage.  “Well good luck with that,” the tall guy said.  Then, pointing to the mousy girl next to him, “Erica and I don’t have to deal with her until next year, and even then it’ll only be the one semester for me since I’m doing stage construction.  Oh, and I’m Boyd by the way.” 

          “That’s an interesting first name,” Stiles said. 

          “So is Stiles but you don’t hear us saying anything to you about it.  And besides, it’s his last name anyway,” Erica stated. 

          “Oh sorry I didn’t mean anything, I-I mean I think Boyd’s a cool name and all and actually I don’t use my first name either you see Stiles actually comes from my la-“ Stiles was thankfully cut off by Scott at this junxture though.

          Scot said, “His last name is Stilinski, he goes by Stiles.” 

          Lunch was a thoroughly more enjoyable experience than Stiles could have wished for.  He learned that Boyd and Erica were sophomores and kind of kept to themselves, being more into the technical side of theater.  He met Allison, the girl reading the book, who he knew Scott must have a crush on with how much he kept trying to get her attention.  Isaac, scarf-dude extraordinaire,  was studying musical theater (no surprise there) as well as acting and dance.  They all sat and chatted for a while, Boyd and Erica regaling them of things that had happened in their first year. 

          About halfway through lunch the main doors swung open to admit three students who obviously had not only practiced this entrance before, but had paid someone to actually turn on a fan when they walked by so they’d get that classic _windswept hair and clothes_ look. 

          “Ugh, of course they’d all eat lunch at the same time” Boyd groaned, turning to Erica as if he couldn’t believe what was going on. 

          “Who are they?” Stiles asked, confused by this grand entrance, before realizing the two boys of the group were the jerk twins he met earlier. 

          “Those are the Alphas.  They’re Beacon Hills royalty.  That one there, with the Henley, is Ethan, he is one of the dumbest guys you will ever meet,” Boyd Explained.  

          “I sat next to him in art last year, he asked me which color was orange,” Erica added, brightening at this new chance to talk trash. 

          “The girl? That’s Laura Hale.  She’s totally rich because her mom is the headmaster of the school.  She knows everything about everyone,” Boyd said. 

          Erica responded “That’s why her hair is so big, it’s full of secrets.” 

          “Evil takes human form in Aiden, the other twin.  Don’t be fooled, he may not seem like your typical, selfish, backstabbing player, but in reality he is so much more than that,” Boyd continued. 

          “He’s the king of the castle, the other two are just his court,” Erica finished. 

          “Ok, I think I get it, you can stop with the Mean Girls riffing you two.  But who’s the other guy in the back,” Stiles said, noticing his Adonis, Derek, in the back. 

          “You know, I’ve never seen him before, I guess they picked up a new addition to the court,” Boyd said, before watching as Aiden tripped Derek as he attempted to pull out Laura’s seat for her. 

          “Or their new jester,” Erica said through a sly smirk.  Stiles felt as if his heart was breaking in two seeing Derek attempting to get up while the Alphas laughed their heads off. 

          Isaac piped up then saying “I know who that kid is, heard someone talking about him earlier.  He’s Laura’s baby brother.  Apparently she’s taking him under her wing, or maybe just pinioning him to the ground.”  Stiles worried that maybe Derek really was trying to ingratiate himself to Kali earlier and all the things he thought were under the surface were just an act. 

          The rest of the day passed uneventfully enough, the few classes with the group from the table were the best for Stiles.  He hadn’t seen Derek the rest of the day, but held out hope he’d see him later at dinner.  Stiles headed to the dormitories, thankful all his stuff had arrived early and therefore would be in his room waiting for him.  When he got to the door of his shared room (he still hadn’t met his roommate, all it said about him on the contact sheet was that his last name was Greenberg), he realized his key wouldn’t turn in the lock.  Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him and turned around to see none other than Derek. 

          “Sometimes you have to jiggle it a bit to get them to work,” Derek said, pointing to the lock on the door.  Stiles wasn’t sure what to say, he had expected he’d have more time to prepare his first words to Derek.  Something cool and suave, that would make him at least seem like friend material, if nothing else. 

          Instead, Stiles responded with the impressive “Jiggle it?”  Derek laughed, be it at Stiles’ awkwardness or what Derek maybe thought was a joke, but Derek laughed anyway.  As Stiles’ brain tried desperately to find words, any words really, besides the already used “jiggle it,” Derek did something else surprising.  He reached out and touched Stiles’ hand, grabbing the key from it and putting it into the lock.  After a few moments of jiggling and turning, the door opened. 

          “See, it just takes a bit of practice,” Derek said smiling, “oh and my name’s Derek, what’s yours?”  And in that moment Stiles realized he had forgotten his own name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I went with the "that is mahogany" joke but I did. This is my first work of fanfic in years so if it isn't that great, sorry. I'm going to try to write more as this idea, when I heard it from someone else, seemed very interesting. I couldn't help myself with the mean girls references when describing the alphas, who, because Kali was a teacher and I wanted at least one girl in the alphas, include Laura Hale as well.  
> Edit: Reformatted text for legibility.


	2. Knock knock

          Stiles’ mind raced, attempting to find the place where this simple yet vital information was stored.  He had a name, even if he never used his real one.  He should at least be able to come up with something.  Finally, things fell back into place and he spluttered out “Stilinski I’m.  I mean, I’m Stilinski Stiles.  Shit, no, I mean, my name is Stiles, you can call me Stiles.”  Derek laughed again, a penetrating laugh that threatened to make Stiles forget more than just his name. 

          Thankfully Derek regained his composure, unfortunately for Stiles he then clapped Stiles on the shoulder and said “Well it’s really nice to meet you Stiles!  I have to go do something for my sister, but I hope we get to talk again.  Oh and don’t forget, if things get stuck, just jiggle it a little.”  With one last big smile Derek ran off to somewhere Stiles wasn’t. 

          After a few minutes Stiles said “We have a couple classes together.  Ok, bye.”  Stiles then realized how incredibly late that response was, hoped Derek wasn’t upset that Stiles hadn’t said bye, and walked into his room to scream into his pillow for the next 20 minutes. 

          Once again the cafeteria was filled with students, although Stiles noticed that it seemed to be even bigger than it had been earlier.  Scott walked up and broke him from his daze by saying “I know right? It’s bigger on the inside than we thought.  I guess they have a collapsible wall they take down during dinner so all the students can fit.” 

          “I can’t believe how many hot guys go here,” was Stiles’ only response.  Scott looked odd for a brief moment before getting a funny smirk on his face. 

          “I didn’t realize you were into dudes bro?  You know, I think Isaac’s into guys too, maybe you guys could go out,” Scott hypothesized.  It took Stiles a minute to realize he had just accidentally come out to someone, even though he wasn’t really ever not out.  It was just odd that it slipped out like that.  Oh well, at least Scott’s reaction was good, not that he really expected any different from a kid going to a school like this.   Isaac and Allison waved them over to a table and everyone got better acquainted.  Isaac was obviously not shy about liking guys, as Stiles quickly learned from their conversation about which guys were good looking at the school.  More surprising was Isaac talking about how many girls he thought were hot at the school.  These hotness conversations went on for quite a bit with everyone joining in to some degree.  

          Scott’s eyes began rolling in his head when he took a bite of the mashed potatoes being served that night, while Allison cut her steak as if it was going to attack her.  Isaac stuffed random bits of salad into his mouth haphazardly while scanning the room for people he wanted to get _better acquainted with._ Stiles was also searching the crowd, but he had a singular target.  Derek was nowhere to be found though.  The Alphas also seemed to be missing, which might have explained Derek’s absence, as Stiles vaguely remembered Derek saying something about helping his sister.   At some point while Stiles was performing his perfunctory search for Derek, Boyd and Erica had shown up at their table.  Boyd was trying to explain something about cliques at the school while Erica chatted with Isaac about scarves. 

          “Are we still doing the Mean Girls quotes Boyd? Really?” Stiles questioned. 

          “Mean Girls is hilarious, it’s my favorite movie after Rambo,” Boyd said.  Scott seemed confused and kept looking between Boyd and Stiles as if they were speaking Japanese. 

          “What is Mean Girls and when were we talking about it, or them, or whatever?” Scott asked.  The entire table let out a collective gasp, necks craned, eyes widened, the sound of jaws hitting the floor could be heard for miles.  A flurry of questions and judgments and all manner of comments flooded Scott, who looked like a kicked puppy. 

          Stiles finally put it to rest by stating firmly “That’s it Scott, you’re coming and watching Mean Girls tonight, I’m pretty sure I brought it and there’s a TV in the dorm lounge."

          The others were quick to join in, and after dinner the entire table, minus Scott, could be heard loudly chanting “Mean Girls! Mean Girls!” as they walked back towards the dorms.  In the corridor, two guys and a girl stopped walking as they heard the commotion.  A tan boy and a very fancy girl walked up to the group and gave them the oddest look. 

          The friends stopped their chant and Isaac proclaimed that the girl’s skirt was the “fugliest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

          The girl and boy both responded in unison “Stop trying to make fetch happen Karen, it isn’t going to happen.”  Scott, ever confused, had no idea what had just happened but Allison and Isaac immediately offered the two newcomers to join their viewing party.  The third boy who had stayed back sauntered over and Stiles got a good look at the three of them together.  It was almost too beautiful to look at, the three of them there together.  Even the girl was pretty, the type Stiles imagined he’d be gaga over if he swung that way.  The tan boy was super cute, not Derek cute, but still very much Stiles’ type.  The third one however was a cold beauty.  Stiles thought he could be a fashion model or a serial killer, either would fit that face. 

          The girl finally introduced herself and her friends, “My name is Lydia, and this is my boyfriend Jackson and his best friend Danny.”  Danny and Lydia were clearly excited about the movie, but Jackson seemed less than impressed.  He whispered something to Lydia then sauntered off the way he’d come.  “Oh don’t mind him, he’s just being a jerk.  And he does have a lot of packing to do.  Anyway, let’s go!” Lydia said as they began to leave. 

          On their way to the boys’ dormitory the group found out that Lydia and Danny were also sophomores and that her boyfriend Jackson was a junior.  He had just been offered a modeling contract in London and would be leaving in a few short weeks.   Stiles hoped that Derek might be outside his door and then Stiles could politely invite him to hang out with them and it wouldn’t be awkward, but upon reaching his room, Stiles saw no sign of Derek.  He grabbed the movie while the others headed toward the lounge.  Before meeting up with the others he made one last attempt and knocked on Derek’s door.  After the third knock he knew he should just leave instead of keeping his new friends waiting. 

          When he got to the lounge everyone was already crowded around the TV; Lydia, Danny, Boyd and Erica were on the couch, while Scott, Allison and Isaac were sitting on the floor in front of it.  Stiles put in the DVD and went to take a seat.  Scott motioned for him to sit next to Isaac, clearly trying to play matchmaker, but Stiles opted to sit by Scott and Lydia instead.  As the movie began they all agreed not to start quoting the movie and making jokes about it so Scott could enjoy his first time.  That promise lasted through the first scene and then it was open season.  Down the hall Derek opened his door, clad only in his towel and soaking wet. 

          “Is someone there?” He asked, having thought he heard a knock at his door.  Derek heard the sound of laughter coming from down the hall and wondered whether someone had come to ask him to join them, then he remembered he hadn’t made any friends besides Laura and the twins, and to be fair they weren’t really friends.  Except Stiles.  He might be a possible friend, Derek thought.  As the sound of other people’s laughter filled the hall, Derek closed his door and went back to his shower, all the while thinking about how maybe tomorrow he’d be the one laughing.  And maybe Stiles would be the one causing him to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make this the last mean girls heavy chapter, but I imagine a little will slip in the next chapter since they'll mention what they did last night. Subtle doctor who references yay! I promised myself if I ever wrote Derek he wouldn't have drama but I realize now it's fun to write sad Derek. Despite this, this is not going to be an angsty fic, but there might be some stuff coming up for Derek that isn't as happy as his meeting with Stiles, I mean, what does Laura have him doing after school? any comments or suggestions are appreciated. This chapter is a bit shorter because I wanted to write a little more before I went to bed, but I'm tired so I felt the scene could end there.  
> Edit: Reformatted for legibility.


	3. Red in the Face

          Credits rolled lazily down the screen as the group pestered Scott about whether he loved the movie or not, and argued about what they would watch next. 

          “Ok, I have to admit I enjoyed it, but I don’t get how you guys can quote like every line from that movie,” Scott said. 

          “Come on! It’s a classic!  I can quote this just as much as I could quote Rocky Horror, or Star Wars or Monty Python and the Holy Grail!” Stiles replied.  Quiet fell upon the group as everyone registered the blank expression plastered on Scott’s face yet again. 

          “… Please tell me you’ve seen Rocky Horror,” Isaac pleaded. 

           Stiles, awestruck asked “You’ve at least seen one of the Star Wars movies right?”  To which Scott heaved a sigh and shook his head. 

          “Well we know what we’re doing next then, who has one of those movies in their room?” Boyd asked. 

          “I think I have Star Wars in my collection,” Allison added.   Before they could arrange to get the movie however, the group was interrupted by an older student telling them girls weren’t allowed in the boys’ dorms this late.  With promises to return tomorrow for another round of film education for Scott; Allison, Lydia and Erica left to get back to their dorm.  Boyd offered to walk Erica back, but she politely declined.  Danny reminded Boyd that classes would be starting even earlier tomorrow so they both better get to bed.  This left Stiles, Isaac and Scott alone.  While the thought of hanging with his new friends a little more seemed appealing, Stiles was sure he had some more unpacking to do and left Isaac and Scott alone.  He could swear as he rounded the corner that he saw a lascivious smirk flash across Isaac’s face, but he figured Scott could handle himself.  With one last anguished look at Derek’s door, Stiles entered his room and fell asleep, ignoring the litany of things he planned on doing before bed.

          Sun dappled walls and flickering shadows alerted Stiles to the new day.  He glanced over at his alarm clock and mentally groaned.  “7:30 already?” he mumbled, barely coherent.  It took a moment to click in his mind that he needed to be in class in a little less than a half hour.  Jolting out of bed he grabbed the first clean shirt he saw, cursed Greenberg for not waking him up, and rushed out the door. 

          “I’m going down,” Derek yelled as Stiles tumbled on top of him.  When Stiles realized who he was now laying on top of his first thought was how much of an idiot he was.  His next thought was the reason he knew he had to get his body away from Derek before he became even more mortified.  His shame and attraction were doing a deadly tango and Stiles wasn’t sure which one was going to win.  Derek just lay there laughing that same laugh, making Stiles’ internal war all the more difficult.  Stiles scrabbled to get up, nearly falling a second time.  Once he was up, he simply stared down at Derek, forgetting all sense of manners or common courtesy his father had taught him.  Those etiquette classes were a waste of money Stiles thought. 

          As he stood there his mind again filled with thoughts of Derek lying there on the ground and he almost missed Derek’s simple “Could you give me a hand here?” 

          “Yeah sure.  I’m so, so sorry. I mean I’m a total idiot I was just running late and then I just ran out and I guess I wasn’t watching where I was going and then-“ Stiles trailed off as Derek took his hand and hoisted himself up.  This time the touch was different, not like electricity or fireworks.  A warm summer day, or petrichor, the first bite of an apple.  These were the feelings that ran through Stiles and Derek in that moment.  What had been a moment of serene clarity was now one of utter embarrassment, as both boys struggled to avoid eye contact or find a way out of the situation.  After a few moments of pregnant silence, Derek turned swiftly and walked off.  Stiles wanted to yell for him to wait, but once again Derek had left him speechless.

          By the time stiles arrived for breakfast all that was left was the dregs of what appeared to be scrambled eggs, hash browns that were more like hash blacks, and pulpy orange juice.  Scott was still there, wolfing down a plate of food that Stiles figured Scott would be regretting eating once they got to class. 

          “Everyone else already left for class,” Scott said, flecks of egg flying out of his mouth with each word.  “Isaac was looking for you as well,” Scott said, gulping down the last drink of his juice.  The subtle curling of Scott’s lips when he relayed this messaged assured Stiles that Scott was still trying to hook him and Isaac up.  If it weren’t for Derek, Stiles would love to have a friend this invested in trying to get him a boyfriend.  Deciding not to ruin Scott’s delusional fantasy of being his very own Emma Woodhouse, Stiles kept his crush on Derek to himself.  After bumming some of Scott’s cold, but still better, breakfast, The boys headed off to Ms. Kali’s dance class.

          There was a rosebush growing on his face.  At least, that’s what it looked like with seemingly all the blood in Stiles’ body rushing to his cheeks leaving none for his brain or body to properly function.  He twitched and gyrated, flinging his limbs akimbo, but to no avail.  Ms. Kali was disappointed and the rest of the class seemed more confident, considering they couldn’t possibly do as bad as he had.  Scott’s look of pity as Stiles approached was simultaneously annoying and endearing. 

          “I’m so glad that wasn’t me!” Scott exclaimed. 

          “Thank you soooo much for the support there bud,” Stiles retorted. 

          “You know what I mean.  I feel bad for you, any of us would have been intimidated to perform that weird freestyle, interpretive, fusion dance thing.  Especially in front of the whole class,” Scott said.  Stiles looked at Derek, swirling gracefully around the room, his lithe, yet muscular frame the epitome of poise and control.  If he wasn’t so attracted to Derek he’d want to punch him in the face. 

          “Well hopefully I’ve now met my embarrassment quota for the day, what with falling all over Derek and now this dance disaster,” Stiles said to Scott.  Scott’s puzzled expression reminded Stiles he hadn’t shared that story with Scott, so he quickly gave him the gist of it.  Leaving out the bits about how great it felt to be laying on top of Derek of course.  Right as Scott was making a joke about how he bet Isaac wished Stiles would lay on top of him in the morning, Derek walked over. 

          “Am I interrupting something?” Derek asked, a quizzical expression on his face. 

          “Oh no, we were just talking about guys who would like Stiles to be on top of them,” Scott blurted out.  Real smooth Scott, Stiles thought.  If possible, Derek’s face went even more alarmingly crimson than Stiles’ had been a few moments ago, before he let out an awkward laugh and excused himself to get some water.  Stiles hoped Derek didn’t get the impression that he was some kind of slut or anything.  He hadn’t even kissed another guy if truth be told, not that he’d be telling that truth to anyone.   

          Scott’s attempted handstand during his own routine and subsequent exit to the nurse’s office left Stiles without a buffer between him and the rest of the class.  In his concentration on avoiding having to talk to any of his classmates, Stiles realized Derek hadn’t ever come back from getting water.  After successfully arguing that he would go right there on the floor if he had to, Stiles managed to get Ms. Kali to let him use the restroom despite two students being out of her class already.   

          The rows of lockers in the corridor were a holdover from before Beacon Hills had been renovated and turned into one of the premier boarding schools for the arts.  Only juniors and seniors were allowed to have them now, and even then only because it was too much of a hassle for them to go back to the dorms in between their busy schedules.  

          As Stiles admired a particularly interesting locker which had been festooned with working Christmas lights, he heard a noise from around the corner.  Moving closer to inspect, Stiles quickly pulled his head back around the corner so the twins, the cause of the disturbance, wouldn’t see him. 

          “Look, I know what Kate asked you to do.  I think it’s great, little brother helping out his big sis.  But if you help one of us, you help all of us, got it?” Stiles heard who he guessed was Aiden, say. 

          “S-s-sure, I-I can do it.  As long as I have time to get to mi-“ Derek said before being cut off. 

          “This is your priory now,” the other twin, Ethan, said before being corrected by his brother.

          “You mean priority,” Aiden said with authority.  “Look, do this, and we’ll be real grateful right?  We can make things happen for you at this school or we can break you,” Aiden said. 

          “You know my mom’s the-“ Derek tried to eke out before, again, being cut off. 

          “I know who she is and I also know that Laura and Peter would never let her believe a thing you said about us,” Aiden said, his voice more menacing. 

          “How do you kn-know peter?” Derek said, his posture slowly shifting to one of resignation and fear. 

          “We’re real good friends with Peter and he told us all about his favorite little nephew.  So if you want to keep your momma happy, you’ll do as we say,” Aiden said with a note of finality in his voice.  Derek nodded his ascent and the older boys strolled off, leaving him there alone. 

          As Derek slowly slid down the locker, water began streaming down his face.  Stiles was mesmerized, and this time not at Derek’s beauty, although even crying he was gorgeous.  There wasn’t a sound to be heard coming from Derek, save the meager drip-drop sound of his tears hitting the floor.  Again Stiles got the impression this was a learned trait, practiced to make sure no one would hear him, know how often he cried.   Before Stiles had a chance to comfort Derek, to tell him it was alright and not to let the twins bully him, the bell rang and and the halls swarmed with students.  Stiles tried desperately to reach Derek through the crowd but when he reached the place he had been, Derek was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A medium sized chapter this time. Aww, poor Derek. And they are both so awkward in this chapter.


	4. Hello Scotty

                The droning sound of Mr. Argent’s voice was doing nothing to alleviate Stiles’ worries about Derek.  Ok, that was unfair, Mr. Argent’s lecture was probably really interesting and on any other day Stiles would be riveted by it.  It was just, the look on Derek’s face; broken, defeated, so alone.  That image was looping through his mind for the next two hours.  When it was finally time for art, Stiles hoped he could talk to Derek alone, tell him he knew what was going on, even if he really didn’t.

                The pungent smell of paint thinner filled Stiles’ nostrils as he walked into art.  Ennis, their art teacher, was busy mixing paints for their lesson.  Stiles thought it weird that so many teachers preferred to go by their first names here, but he had heard Ennis’ last name was embarrassing and, knowing what it was like to have an embarrassing name, sympathized.  

               “12, 13, 14…” Stiles said under his breath, counting the students as they came in.  No absences save the most important one, Derek.  It seemed Stiles was in for yet another class period of worrying about someone he’d barely said 5 sentences to.  They were assigned to paint something representing their emotions at the time, But Stiles was so distracted he had just swirled colors around the canvas in a weird Jackson Pollock meets Starry Night pattern.  Ennis was not impressed and asked him to paint something else. 

**********

                “If I use a finer tip on my brush maybe I can get his hair just right,” Stiles said to no one in particular.  Of course it would be hard to be particular when Stiles was alone in the art studio.  Stiles decided to stay over lunch so he wouldn’t have more homework impeding his plans with the others.  The hair was finally perfect, or as close to it as Stiles could get, and Stiles began to work on outlining the face. 

               “You know if you had sketched it all out first, or at least made a thumbnail, you wouldn’t have to do so much eyeballing,” came a voice from the doorway.

               “Well thanks so much Picasso, but I’m just trying to finish this dumb assignment for Ennis,” Stiles sniped without turning around.

               “With an attitude like that, you’ll never get it done in one sitting,” The voice said stepping closer.  “Painting is all about inspiration, becoming one with the canvas and the colors.  Your brush should be an extension of your hand…  Imagine what you want in the world the most, and then bring it forth through your own power and skill.”

               “Look, painting isn’t really my forte alright?  You can romanticize it all you want but to me this is just something keeping me from eating lunch with my new frie-“ Stiles said, trailing off as he turned to see his mystery tutor.

               “Sorry, I was just trying to help,” a dejected Derek said.  Looking back at Stiles and then quickly away Derek asked “I need to make-up the assignment for Ennis.  Will it bother you if I work on it now, or would you rather I came back later?”

               Stiles was taken aback, not just by Derek’s assumption that Stiles didn’t want him there, but at how much of an ass he had just been to Derek.  After what he knew had just happened a few hours ago, Stiles would never have acted that way to him.  Derek was staring at him though, which was when stiles realized he hadn’t answered the question.

               “Of course you can work here!” Stiles practically yelled with all the enthusiasm he could muster.  The rapid change in tone didn’t seem to cheer Derek up any.  If anything, Derek seemed even more morose.  “Wait, before you start, let me apologize.  I was really rude and I didn’t mean to be.  Can you forgive me?”

               Derek perked up a bit at this, saying “Sure.  I understand.  I guess I should apologize too…  I can get kinda intense when it comes to art.”

               “Oh no, don’t apologize for being passionate!” Stiles responded.  “I only wish I could have that kind of appreciation of art.  Or that level of connection with the muses, or whatever, when I work on a creative project.”  Stiles realized now that Derek had, whether inadvertently or not, shared something very personal and important with him.  He wanted desperately to discuss what he had saw in the hall, but after how much of a jerk he’d been to Derek, he figured now wasn’t the moment. 

               Slowly, Stiles surreptitiously moved his easel until Derek couldn’t see it.  He knew his rendition wasn’t very good, but he didn’t want to risk Derek realizing that the subject of Stiles’ painting was standing across from him.  For his part, Derek was completely lost in the act of creation, giving Stiles further inspiration.   Whenever Stiles thought he could get away with it, he would stare at Derek and attempt to crystallize another part of his face.  First were the eyes, those beautiful eyes.  It was as if Pluto himself had donated his allotment of gold to smelt those perfect eyes.  Next was the jaw, then his mouth.  Stiles would admit he got distracted every time he tried to start on Derek’s mouth, imagining all the things he could do with it.  At some point Stiles realized the room was no longer silent.  There was a low hum, something he faintly recognized but couldn’t quite place.  Whatever it was, it was the perfect accompaniment to the moment. 

               When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, the song, which by now had completely enveloped Stiles, abruptly stopped.  It was only then, as he watched Derek’s face contort as his eyes readjusted to the world and his face regained its lucidity, that Stiles realized Derek had been the one humming.   

               Stiles walked over to Derek to tell him how beautiful the song he was humming was and ask what the name of it was, but as soon as Derek saw him coming he went into a bit of a panic.  Derek hastily grabbed his painting and rushed it back to the area Ennis had left for their works to dry. 

               “I’m sorry I have to go or I’ll be late,” Derek said as he ran out the door.

               Stiles wondered what had spooked Derek.  All he had done was walk over to ask him about the song, and he hadn’t actually even gotten to that part.  Then it hit him that Derek, who obviously cared very much about his art, either wasn’t satisfied or wasn’t finished with his painting, and didn’t want anyone to see it yet. 

**********

               In English, Ms. Blake was prepping them to read Romeo & Juliet.  Stiles felt confident enough in his reading skills that he was paying very little attention, instead he bothered Allison.  It wasn’t so much that Stiles was being actively annoying, as much as it was that Allison took the subject of English, and all her other subjects for that matter, very seriously.  When Ms. Blake had finished her lecture and split them into groups to do an assignment, Allison finally joined their conversation already in progress.

               “…So then I left Isaac and Scott to do whatever while I w-“ Stiles said, before being cut off by Allison.

               “You left Isaac alone with SCOTT!” Allison practically screamed.  Once she regained her composure she continued.  “I mean, no one else was there with Scott and Isaac?  They were all alone… Together?”

               “Yeah, everybody else had left. Why?” Stiles questioned.

               “But Isaac has a thing for Scott,” Allison said, as if this was obvious.  “If he was alone with Scott then he might’ve tried something.”

               “Look, maybe you don’t know this, but not all us gays are predatory,” Stiles said, offended.

               “I didn’t mean it like that.  I’m sorry. It’s just, _I_ like Scott too, and I don’t want Isaac to ruin things before they begin,” Allison said, clearly making a bigger deal out of this than it was.

               “Well I don’t think you have to worry Allison,” Stiles said, now with a bit more sympathy.  “I don’t think Scott bats for our team and anyway, I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you don’t notice.”

               With this encouragement Allison settled down and they finished their assignment.  The rest of the class was spent going over what Stiles had missed at lunch, which from Allison’s perspective seemed to be Isaac making googly eyes at Scott and her worrying about Scott’s injured wrist.  There was also something about Scott’s trip to the nurse that had been funny to the rest of the table, but Allison had apparently not shared this sentiment and thus didn’t relay exactly what it was. 

***********

               Isaac was teasing Scott mercilessly, and Scott, for all his puppy dog niceness, was noticeably perturbed.  It wasn’t until Stiles was face-to-face with Scott that it dawned on him why.  Upon Scott’s precious head was the most adorable, cutesy Hello Kitty bandage. 

               “Hey cool cat,” Stiles joked, approaching his friends.

               “I already used that one, but nice try,” Isaac said offhandedly.

               “Please guys, just stop.  I already dealt with this at lunch,” Scott implored.

               “How can I miss the opportunity to appreciate and mock your excellent choice in medical adhesives?”  Stiles asked, failing to suppress his laughter.  “Especially when I wasn’t there for the first round.”

               “Yeah, where were you at lunch?”  Scott questioned.

               “He was in art class.  With a boy,” Isaac said, in the most scandalized tone he could muster.

               “How do you know that?”  Stiles asked, shocked.

               “Laura’s hair may have more, but my scarf is also filled with secrets,” Isaac said with a flourish of his ever-present accoutrement.

               “You were with another guy?”  Scott whined, clearly more upset for Isaac, than Isaac himself was.

               “I was finishing an assignment for Ennis in the art studio and Derek showed up to finish his,” Stiles said, trying not to let on how important this event had been to him.

               “Oh, ok,” Scott said, apparently accepting this honest, yet misleadingly innocent, description of events.

               Since Dr. Deucalion, their acting teacher, only had them working on breathing exercises, the boys were free to talk throughout most of the class.  Stiles found out that the one responsible for plastering Hello Kitty across Scott’s head was his mom, Mrs. McCall, who was also the nurse at the school.  She had gotten a job there to help offset the cost of tuition, but now Scott felt like it was just to torture him.

               “Don’t get me wrong, I love my mom, but couldn’t she at least have found a G.I. Joe bandage or something?”  Scott said to the others as they left their acting class.

               “How delightfully macho that would have been, Scott,” Isaac teased.

               “Whatever, you guys sucks,” Scott laughed as he headed to his next class.

               “Yes we do Scott, that’s a part of being gay,” Isaac yelled to Scott, causing quite a few heads to turn in their direction.

               For the third time today, Stiles felt what seemed like all the blood in his body rush to his face.  At this point he was surprised he hadn’t had a red out yet.  Hurrying to get to class and away from the crowd of gawking onlookers, Stiles lost Isaac. 

               Isaac was late to math, clearly having stayed behind to bask in the attention of his fellow students.  What little time they had to talk in Mr. Finstock’s class was devoted to Isaac calling Stiles a chicken for ducking out earlier and coming up with more jokes about the unwelcome Japanese toy advertisement on Scott’s head.

**********

               Despite how much he wanted to talk to Derek, or even just see him again, Stiles was glad to have one class where he didn’t have to stare at him or avoid talking about him with his friends.  That is, until Derek Hale waltzed into his music class.  Seriously, this boy was everywhere Stiles was today, and Stiles wasn’t sure if he hated it, or loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new dialogue format thanks to a comment on the last chapter. I hope it makes it a bit easier to read. I also added little *'s to show when larger gaps of time pass so the transitions aren't as jarring. 
> 
> Man, tons of people getting character development in this chapter and the longest since the first chapter. Also, so as not to disrupt the main story, I might post a side fic of just extras that don't fit in the main story. (Their class schedules, what everyone is studying fully, maybe side stories if I get to that point.)
> 
> Also, I think Isaac is becoming my favorite character to write.


	5. Plaid-sexual

               “I was transferred into this class,” Derek told Dr. Deaton, their music teacher.

                “Well, welcome to last period music, Mr. Hale.  I’ll tell you a secret, this tends to be the loudest class, so you may want to get some earplugs if you value your hearing,”  Dr. Deaton said jokingly.  Stiles wondered why no one else had gotten this warning from the good doctor.

               “Class, today we’ll be looking at how to read notes on the staff.  I know this may seem remedial to some of you, but trust me, a little brushing up on the basics never hurt anyone,” Dr. Deaton said, moving towards the board to draw some notes on the staves.

               That glorious Adonis had chosen to sit right next to Stiles.  Stiles wasn’t sure if that meant Derek wanted to be friends, or simply wanted to sit farther away from Dr. Deaton.  The roiling commotion in Stiles’ mind robbed him of any chance of concentrating on the lesson.  This was unfortunate as he really could have used a refresher in music theory.

                Derek sat there silently writing in his note book, every so often glancing up at Dr. Deaton and then resuming his writing.  After a certain point Stiles was convinced Derek couldn’t possibly be taking notes as he was writing furiously, yet the teacher had barely said a word.

               While leaning over to take a peak, Stiles nearly fell, the metal legs of his desk making a scraping noise as they raised and then fell back onto the floor.  While the noise wasn’t enough to derail the rest of the class, Derek stopped writing and turned to face Stiles.

               “Um, I was wondering if I could borrow a pencil,” Stiles said, it being the only logical excuse he could think of for his leaning in. 

               “But you have a pencil right there on your desk,”  Derek said, with a glance at stiles desk.

               “So I do,” Stiles said, realizing his excuse hadn’t been as logical as he thought.  Just as he was about to ask Derek for some paper, again forgetting he had a notebook right there, Derek turned to him.

               “I’m sorry about running off earlier,” Derek said, with a look of genuine remorse.  “It was just that my painting wasn’t done and I don’t usually let people see my work until it’s finished.”

               “That’s fine,” Stiles said, mentally cheering that he had guessed Derek’s motivations.  “To be honest, I wasn’t trying to see your painting though, I had wanted to ask you about the song you were singing,’ Stiles inquired.

               “What song?”  Derek asked, perplexed.

               “The one you were humming when we were painting together,” Stiles said.

               “I, I was humming?”  Derek asked, a look of shock on his face.

               “Yeah, it’s not like it’s a big deal or anything.  It didn’t distract me.  If anything, it added to my creative juices,” Stiles offered.

               “It’s just; I haven’t ever really painted like that in front of anyone before.  I didn’t even know I was doing it,” Derek responded.

               “Well that’s not a problem.  I did notice you kind of slipped into your own world for a bit there,” Stiles said with a chuckle.

               “Yeah, I guess I did,” Derek said, adding his own laugh to the mix.  “Hey, I was wondering, did you c-“ Derek began, before being interrupted by Dr. Deaton.

               “If you boys don’t mind, we _are_ having a class here,” Dr. Deaton said politely.

               “I’m sorry Dr. Deaton, please continue,” Derek replied, acquiescing into a studious silence.

               Darn that Deaton, Stiles thought.  He was finally having a normal conversation with Derek, and Deaton had to ruin it.  Not that he should have been conversing in class, but Stiles didn’t think they had really been loud enough to disturb anyone.  Stiles tried to push away thoughts of Derek and focus on the lesson.  Dr. Deaton ended his class with a terrible pun about C to shining C, causing everyone in the class, except Derek and Stiles, to groan.  The two boys found the joke to be quite funny and laughed for a good minute before finally calming down. 

               As they were packing up, Stiles finally built up the courage to ask Derek what he’d wanted to ask him since this morning.

               “Hey, Derek!”  Stiles said.

               “Huh?”  Derek answered.

               “Would you be interested in hanging out with me and some friends and watching a movie in the lounge tonight?”  Stiles asked.  Ok, so that wasn’t the question he’d meant to ask Derek, Stiles thought.  It was something he had wanted to ask Derek though.

               Derek’s face looked like a lighthouse in the middle of a storm.  A light slowly began to radiate from his golden eyes until it engulfed his whole face.  His dazzling smile nearly caused Stiles to fall over right there.

               “I would love to!”  Derek exclaimed.  “I mean, if I wouldn’t be intruding or anything.”

               “No I’d, I mean, we’d, love to have you.  The more the merrier!”  Stiles couldn’t believe he’d just said that horrendous cliché, but the words had just fallen out of his mouth.  Derek’s smile had clearly turned off the eloquent part of Stiles brain, if that part even existed.

               “So what time are you thinking?”  Derek asked.

               “Well, it’ll have to wait until after dinner.  I think we decided on Star Wars, but I’ll have to see if they’ve changed their minds since then,” Stiles added.

               “Ok, it’s a date!”  Derek said enthusiastically.  Then, realizing what he’d said, added “I mean, I’ll try to catch up with you guys after dinner.”

               Derek walked off, probably to the art studio Stiles figured, while Stiles made his way back to his room.  When he got there, Stiles examined his reflection in the bathroom mirror.  He didn’t look bad, but he thought he might change before dinner, just to make a good impression on Derek. 

               While Stiles spent much more time imagining what Derek looked like with less clothing on, he hadn’t failed to notice that Derek was always dressed nice.  Stiles rummaged through his closet, trying to find something suitable to wear for his first time hanging out with Derek.  This was the first time he had ever cursed his unhealthy obsession with plaid shirts.  He had once told his father that he was actually plaid-sexual, which had sounded funnier in his head.  He decided that, next time his father sent him some money, he was going to ask Isaac to help him buy some new clothes.  Cheap clothes, but new ones at least. 

               After an hour of trying different looks, separated mostly by the color or style of plaid, he found a plain dress shirt hung with his only suit.  It had been his father’s suit actually, but when Stiles got accepted here, his father had paid to have it altered to fit Stiles without him knowing.  The only other time Stiles had worn a suit was to his mother’s funeral, but that one no longer fit, and had too many bad memories associated with it.  Deciding he could dress it down by rolling his sleeves and adding a pair of Jeans, Stiles finally accepted this was the best he was going to look.

**********

               At dinner, the others noticed his plaid-less ensemble.

               “Whoa!  Where’s the plaid!?”  Scott questioned

               “I bet there was a great war between the checks and the pseudo-ginghams and this was the only non-casualty,” Erica snarked.

               “I think he looks rather dapper,” Isaac countered, causing Scott to beam and trail his eyes back and forth between Isaac and Stiles.

               “What?  I can’t do things differently once in a while?”  Stiles asked in a mock offended tone.

               “Come on guys, we’ve known him for two days, I’m sure everything he owns isn’t plaid,” Allison added, trying to defend Stiles poor fashion choices.  He didn’t have the heart to tell her how correct the others were.

               “Anyway, I wanted to look a bit nicer tonight,” Stiles said.  “I sort of invited a guy I like to come watch the movie with us tonight.”

               “Ooh, who is he,” Lydia asked, pulling up a chair next to Allison.

               “I bet I know who it is,” Isaac said, which would have creeped Stiles out if it weren’t for the fact that Isaac made it clear he always knew things he wasn’t supposed to.

               “Well you’re all just going to have to wait until later to find out for sure,” Stiles retorted.  Scott gave him a look like he’d been punched in the gut, but eventually seemed to forget about it when Allison started talking to him about something that happened in art class.  Isaac apparently also shared art with the two, as he joined in their conversation, much to the chagrin of Allison.

               While checking the alpha table for signs of Derek, Stiles noticed Danny also had his eyes glued to that spot. 

               “Whatcha’ looking at Danny?”  Stiles asked.

               “What?  Oh, nothing, nothing.  Just staring off into space,” Danny said, obviously startled and looking a bit embarrassed.

               “I know that look.  That’s one of those helpless, why won’t you look at me looks” Stiles said.

               “Ok,” Danny said, leaning in to whisper to Stiles.  “I was looking at Ethan.  I’ve had a crush on him since last year.”

               “You like one of the Alphas?!”  Boyd and Lydia said in unison. 

               “What?  Like Jackson isn’t practically an Alpha too,”  Danny said, rounding on Lydia.

               “Jackson is your best friend,”  Lydia argued.  “And Ethan made you cry during your art jury last year.”

               “No, that was Aiden,” Danny said in rebuttal.

               “He’s as dumb as a box of rocks,” Erica chimed in.  “He’s on art track and can’t even differentiate colors.”

               “I don’t care if he isn’t the smartest.  I think he’s cute.  And I’ve seen him be nice before, I don’t think he’s as bad as Aiden or Laura,”  Danny said with conviction.

               While their argument over the pros and cons of dating an Alpha continued, Stiles saw Derek enter the cafeteria and come sit by Laura and the others.  Stiles chanced a wave at Derek, who looked as if he was about to return the wave until he saw the Alphas staring at him.  After that, Derek put his head down and started pushing his peas and carrots around.   

               A few minutes before the group finished eating, Derek and Laura walked by.  On their way out Derek mouthed “Can’t wait for later,” while Laura couldn’t see.  None of Stiles’ friends seemed to notice, but it meant a lot to him.

**********

               Stiles hadn’t seen Derek since the cafeteria, but he figured he’d show up once they got to the lounge.  Some of his new friends teased him, asking when his boyfriend was showing up.  After a few minutes Scott realized Stiles was upset and started talking about other movies and shows he hadn’t seen.  The firestorm that erupted gave Stiles enough time to quietly sneak out of the room. 

               He padded down to Derek’s room and knocked.  Stiles hoped Derek had just forgot in the span of time between dinner and now, but as he stood there knocking with no response; he began to think maybe Derek had just humored him.  Or maybe something better had come up with the Alphas.  After the fourth time knocking, Stiles headed back to the lounge.

               When he walked in Scott looked at him, and Stiles just shook his head in sadness.  Scott pulled him down into one of those half hugs and the others settled down as Boyd started the movie.

               As Stiles sat their watching the iconic opening to the film, he wondered what happened to Derek.  Was he far, far away, or simply held up by an unknown force?  Or, worse of all, had he changed his mind and simply avoided the gathering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longish chapter. Stiles got all dressed up for nothing, which sucks. Hopefully Derek has a good excuse for missing his "date" with Stiles. Oh look, Dethan might be a thing, we'll have to see.


	6. Isaac Lahey and the Trunk of Scarves

           They should never have let Scott watch Star Wars.  In a few short hours he had become addicted.  He was hanging all over Allison, hoping she would sneak him into her dorm to get the other DVDs.  Alas, Allison, despite her huge crush on Scott, cared more about breaking the rules, and thus Scott’s plan was thwarted.  His enthusiasm was lost on Lydia and Boyd, but it slowly crept up and caught the others.  Within twenty minutes of the movie ending, Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Danny, Allison and Erica were all jumping around the lounge with imaginary lightsabers fighting each other.  Considering it was his first time, they all let Scott “win” their battle.  Afterwards Isaac was clinging to Scott’s leg, spouting Lines from Princess Leia.

          “Scott, you are our only hope!”  Isaac begged.

          Allison then began to stab Isaac with her imaginary lightsaber and the fight was back on.  Boyd and Lydia left to go to bed, leaving the children to revel in their “playtime,” as Lydia put it.

**********

          After Erica had brutally murdered Danny, Stiles and Isaac in a 3-on-1 duel, they realized that Allison and Scott had disappeared.  Stiles was happy for Scott.  Just because his own love life was a flower in the middle of a desert, that didn’t mean Scott didn’t deserve to be happy.  Isaac’s bubbly personality took a hit, realizing that Scott and Allison had most likely gone off together.  Erica decided the boy’s club was boring and headed out for the night. 

          “Well I guess it’s just the gays left,” Said Isaac, barely adding any of his normally ample personality to his voice.

          “I thought you were Bi?”  Danny inquired.

          “I’m whatever I feel like in the moment, but I tend to like guys more,” Isaac answered.

          “So, have you two actually been with a guy yet?”  Stiles asked, sheepishly.

          “Oh my goodness, you’re a virgin aren’t you?”  Isaac said, laughing.

          “So?  I came from a small town, I’m lucky I didn’t get my ass beat just for being gay,” Stiles said.

          “To be honest, I haven’t really been with a guy either, so don’t feel bad Stiles,” Danny added.

          Both boys now looked at Isaac, who at that moment was nonchalantly twirling the ends of his scarf.  As their gaze continued, Isaac finally broke.

          “Ok!  So I haven’t done it with anybody either.  But I have made out with guys… and girls,” Isaac said with more of his usual liveliness.

          As the boys slowly began to open up, sharing their experiences and life stories, they came to be sitting in a circle on the floor.  Stiles was nestled in his blanket as their discussion continued.  He was amazed to hear their stories of meeting guys and coming out.  He had never had any gay friends back home, and had always felt very alone.  Now here he was, sitting discussing guys, learning dating and kissing tips and even some sex talk from fellow gay guys his own age. 

          Before they knew it, they had been talking for hours.  It was way past midnight and all three boys felt like they would pass out if they stayed up any longer, even though they couldn’t stand to leave either.  Finally they all simply fell asleep on the floor, having brought more pillows and blankets out to the lounge a bit earlier.

**********

          There was definitely a hand on Stiles’ butt.  He didn’t know whose it was, or why it was there, but it was.  He was quite tangled in the covers though, so it was hard to get out.  Once he had wrested himself from the blanket abyss, he realized it had been Isaac’s hand feeling him up unconsciously.

          “Figures,” Stiles said.

          “Hmmm?” a groggy Isaac said, finally awakening.

          “Good morning, grabby hands,” Stiles said, a smirk on his face.

          “G’mornin’” Isaac grumbled, trying to shake the fog of sleep from his mind.

          “Oh good, you two are up,” a chipper Danny said, walking into the lounge.

          “How’re you so upbeat?”  Isaac mumbled.

          “I’ve already had my morning coffee, that’s how.  Actually I got some for you guys too,” Danny said, offering them two coffees.

          “You’re an angel.  A coffee angel,” Isaac said, nearly incoherent with glee at the mention of coffee.

          “And I have another surprise!”  Danny said, looking like he was about to give them their Christmas presents early.

          “What’sit?”  Isaac slurred.

          “Donuts!”  Danny exclaimed.

          “Oh my God!  I love you Danny!”  Stiles screamed, jumping up to hug Danny.

          The three youngsters ate their donuts and sipped coffee while they reminisced about their “summit of the gays,” as Isaac put it.  Stiles remembered he had forgotten to ask them the most important thing he had wanted to discuss.

          “Hey, so do you think you guys could come with me and get some news clothes when I get some money from my dad?”  Stiles asked the group.

          “Sure, I’d love to,” Danny said.

          “NO PLAID!”  Isaac screamed; still not awake enough to control his emotions apparently.

          “Yes, no plaid.  I hadn’t planned on it,” Stiles responded.

          “Wait… wait,” Isaac said, as if something was slowly dawning on him.  “CloTHES!!!!!”

          With that, Isaac ran screaming down the hall towards his room.  Worried, Danny and Stiles ran after him.  When they reached Isaac's room they were met by a few weird sights.  First was the hail of clothes being thrown to all corners of the room as Isaac dug through them.  Next was the décor.  Isaac’s side of the room was instantly recognizable and also incredibly odd.  There was a giant poster of Lady Gaga, off-set by an equally large poster of Mick Jagger.  Photos of One Direction sat side by side with signed photos of Isaac with David Bowie.  These disparate sources, while not seeming to fit together, made perfect sense in the context of Isaac and his personality.  Once Isaac had finally picked out something to wear, he grabbed a trunk and opened it.  Stiles and Danny both tried and failed to suppress their laughter as Isaac opened the trunk to reveal a veritable cornucopia of scarves.  Every color of the rainbow, in various patterns, lengths, styles and materials.  Stiles could’ve sworn he even saw a feather boa near the bottom, but reserved any comment until further inspection. 

          Once Isaac had insured he would not catch pneumonia in the 80 degree weather with his scarf, the boys headed downstairs to see if everyone else was done with breakfast.  On their way down Isaac realized Stiles had not changed from the night before, lamenting that Stiles had so much to learn about being gay that he almost wanted to cry.  Despite having slept in it, Stiles didn’t feel all that bad, considering he had only put on the shirt in the evening.

          Scott and Allison were nowhere to be found, but Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Jackson were all sitting at the table.  While everyone else seemed happy to see them, Jackson looked his usual stoic self. 

          “Where were you?  We waited 15 minutes for you,” Lydia said, smacking Danny on the arm.

          “Sorry, we all had a late night so I decided to go and get us all coffee and donuts,” Danny replied.

          Jackson eyed Isaac and Stiles, as if he was going to kill them.  Stiles assumed this was because Jackson had misinterpreted Danny and thought something had happened between the three of them.  Jackson likely wouldn’t have cared about his best friend having a threesome, as long as it wasn’t with losers like Isaac and Stiles.  To try to defuse the situation Stiles decided to ask Danny the one question he knew would spare them.

          “So Danny, are you going to ask Ethan out or what?”  Stiles asked.

          “I-“ Danny started to respond.

          “You’ve got the hots for Ethan?”  Jackson asked, smiling.

          “I don’t have the hots for him!”  Danny said, unconvincingly.  “It’s just, I think he’s kinda cute.  And yeah, maybe I wouldn’t mind grabbing a drink with him or something.”

          Jackson seemed to be elated at the news his friend had good taste in men after all, and began discussing Ethan’s schedule and the best time to ask him out with Danny and Lydia.  Isaac, who had barely even noticed the tension with Jackson, was sifting through the crowd, attempting to find any trace of Scott and Allison.

          “If you’re looking for Scott and Allison, he walked her to class already,” Boyd told Isaac.

          “Shit, I gotta go see what’s going on,” Isaac said, and with that he was gone.

**********

          Stomach full of sugary treats and caffeinated goodness, Stiles headed to class more upbeat and awake than he had been all week.  Making a beeline for Scott, Stiles intended to find out what had gone down when the two lovebirds had flown the coop last night.  Scott seemed pleased with himself, which Stiles figured boded well for his friend’s possible relationship.

          “So what happened last night lover boy?”  Stiles said, raising his eyebrows.

          “Not much…”  Scott said, clearly bursting at the seams to tell.

          “Oh come on, you know you want to spill,” Stiles said.

          “Ok, well Allison and I went back to my room to hang out,” Scott admitted.

          “And then?” said Stiles

          "Well, my roommate was gone, he said he went somewhere with Greenberg.  So we had the place to ourselves.  I asked her what she wanted to do and then...”  Scott continued.

          “And then… what?”  Stiles asked, getting tired of Scott’s newfound sense of dramatic tension.

          “We kissed!”  Scott said, and Stiles could practically see little hearts bulging out of his eyes.  Scott began twirling around the room and, unbeknownst to him, impressed Ms. Kali enough to make up for his abysmal performance the day before.

          “Alright.  If we’re all done with our warm ups and pirouettes, may we begin class?”  Ms. Kali asked, mostly speaking to Scott.

          Stiles had been so preoccupied with learning what happened between Scott and Allison, that he had completely missed Derek’s absence.  That is, until Derek walked in 20 minutes after class began.  He also appeared to be wearing his same clothes from the night before, however his were now filled with blotches of paint.  Derek’s whole body looked like a canvas, even his hair and face.  Stiles was simultaneously entranced and worried by Derek’s appearance.  Derek definitely made tortured, absentminded artist look good, but he also looked like he was about to fall over. 

          Derek was uncharacteristically lethargic the entire class, and when he was called on to demonstrate a move, did almost as bad as Stiles.  This was the biggest clue to Stiles that something was wrong.  He hated feeling bad for Derek when he wanted to be mad at him for blowing him off.  Various attempts at anger, resentment and apathy were tried, but the only thing Stiles could muster was concern and sympathy for Derek.  Sheesh, he’d only known him a couple days and had already fallen hard, Stiles thought.  

          Derek left class the moment the bell sounded, leaving Stiles no chance to talk.  In fact, stiles didn’t have a chance to talk to Derek throughout art class either.  Stiles had spent the class period sketching a nice drawing of Derek painting, but when Ennis came to collect their works, turned in a shoddy picture of a house.  This earned Stiles another lunchtime Art session unless he wanted extra homework.  Since it was only a sketch this time, Stiles dropped by the cafeteria to grab a snack before heading to the art studio.  He noticed Danny, Lydia and Jackson sitting with the alphas briefly, before Lydia stormed off.  Laura must have said something to rile her, as Jackson left to comfort her.  Danny tried to stay and talk to Ethan, but Aiden and Laura’s comments were apparently too much and he too left after a few moments.  Figuring he’d have a lot of gossip to catch up on later, Stiles trudged back to the studio to finish his sketch.

          When Stiles arrived, he was only partially surprised to see Derek there, already hard at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was somehow both longer and shorter than I expected, odd.  
> More Danny and Isaac! Lots of goofing off and sweet moments!  
> Scallison has set sail, but what about Scisaac?  
> Will Dethan ever happen?  
> Can Stiles and Derek ever have a normal conversation?  
> Will Lydia plot the downfall of the Alphas after being insulted?  
> Who knows!?


	7. Shoulder to Cry On

                Stiles decided, whatever was up with Derek, it wasn’t his problem.  Sure he liked the guy, and he obviously had it rough with the Alphas, but he had lead Stiles on and then blown him off.  Stiles unceremoniously heaved his backpack onto a desk, startling Derek out of his trance.  If Derek looked to see who had come in, Stiles didn’t notice.  Instead, Stiles took a seat at one of the desks now lined against the wall and opened his sketch pad.  Looking at his drawing of Derek from earlier, Stiles’ resolve faltered for a moment, before he steadied himself.  Once he felt he had his emotions mostly under control, he began work on something new for Ennis.

                Derek sat frozen behind his easel and canvas.  He had hoped no one would come to the art studio and cursed Stiles’ total inability to turn in adequate work to Ennis during class.  He debated talking to Stiles, trying to explain the situation.  Why he hadn’t shown up, but he wasn’t sure how to start.  Or how to even tell him without implicating Stiles in the mess he had gotten into.   Even though he was too distracted to finish painting, he couldn’t leave without angering Stiles more.  The situation was dire, and Derek wasn’t quite sure how to relieve the tension.

                The melodious sound was unexpected, but pleasant.  Stiles barely noticed it at first, having been secretly imitating it in his head before hearing it in earnest.  Derek must be back in his paint trance, Stiles thought.  No matter, his unconscious habit was helping Stiles finish his work.  At this rate, he’d be able to get out of here in time to catch the others before class.  The music began swelling to a crescendo and it was only then Stiles realized the humming had been replaced by singing.  Looking over, he saw Derek staring at him, singing at him.  No, to him.  The song was melancholy, about forgiveness and sadness, and all the things that had went wrong. 

                When Stiles had turned around, Derek made sure he made eye contact and continued singing.  He wasn’t sure if this would work, but it had been the best idea he could come up with.  As he reached the end of the song, Derek stood up and walked towards Stiles, sitting across from him as he sang the last notes.

                Shit, Stiles thought.  There was no way he could stay mad at a boy who had sang an apology to him.  Shit, Derek was good at this.  Both boys tried to say something, talking over each other.  Stiles figured he was the one that deserved an explanation anyway, so he shut up and let Derek talk.

                “So, do you forgive me?” Derek asked, a note of pleading in his voice.

                Stiles sat quietly, trying to choose his words carefully so as not to further screw up whatever he and Derek had.  Before he could speak though, Derek continued.

                “I really am sorry.  I have a lot of stuff going on right now, and I just couldn’t make it last night.  I know you’re probably mad at me and that’s why I was avoiding you.  I felt bad about what happened, especially after you had been so nice to invite me to hang out with you and your friends.  No one else here has been nice to me.  Well, no one who didn’t already know who my family was.  You know my mom’s the Headmaster right?  Well, most people either assume I’m a spoiled brat like Laura and Peter, or that they can walk all over me and get me to further their careers or something.  But you, you seemed like you just wanted to be my friend.  And it’s been so long since I’ve had a friend,” Derek said, ending his impromptu speech.

                Honestly, Stiles wasn’t sure how to respond.  He had realized Derek was having a hard time, but his issues seemed deeper than Stiles had first thought.  While he wished Derek wanted to be more than friends, for now, Stiles could be happy just being Derek’s friend.  It looked like he needed that more than a boyfriend right now anyway.   Stiles figured since Derek had been completely honest, it fell to him to try that too.

                “It’s ok, I get that you’re busy.  And I figured you did want to come, I just got a bit paranoid when you didn’t appear.  I assumed you just found something better to do.  I’m used to that happening with people who say they’re my friends, so it wouldn’t have been the first time.  I really do want to be friends with you, but if we’re being honest I have to tell you something,” Stiles said plainly.

                “What?” Derek said, worried.

                “I saw what happened with the twins in the hallway the other day, Derek,” Stiles said, nearly tearing up at the memory.

                “What do you mean?” Derek said, now trying to avoid the topic, or maybe just gauge how much Stiles had heard.

                “I know they threatened you.  I heard them say you were doing something for your sister and that they wanted you to do it for them too,” Stiles added.

                Derek’s face began to fall.  The bright light of his eyes dimmed and tears began to form. 

                “I wanted to go over their and punch Aiden in the face when he was threatening you.  He said something about Peter and your mom or whatever, and I knew there was something else going on,” Stiles said.

                Derek began to say something, but Stiles held up a hand, motioning to let him finish.

                “Look, I don’t need to know how the twins are blackmailing you or what they’re forcing you to do.  However, if you want to go to your mom, or some other teacher and tell them what’s going on, I’ll be there to back you up.  I saw the whole thing.  I wanted to come comfort you, or just give you a shoulder to cry on after they left, but you melted into the crowd when the bell rang,” Stiles finished.

                Derek sat there in silence.  He hadn’t expected that Stiles heard everything that had went on in the altercation with the twins.  That Stiles wanted to help him, was willing, even now, to go to a teacher and turn in the twins for bullying him, was even more surprising.   Derek had never felt like he had a friend, except maybe his little sister Cora, but she was too young to really help him with anything.  Now, sitting here with Stiles, he felt like he could let go, let go of all the pain and sadness and hurt he’d felt for so long.  So he cried.  He wept and wailed and didn’t hide anything, let go of his carefully crafted mask. 

               And Stiles was right there, hugging him, being the shoulder to cry on that he said he would be.  He had liked Stiles already, but now he really liked him.  Derek regretted having put emphasis on wanting Stiles to be his friend, as now he thought he might want more, and the thought of it both thrilled and terrified him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok short chapter, but I wanted to get something out for this interaction. I'll be honest, I intended to write bickering Stiles and Derek, but instead I got blasted by feels and this happened. Yeah... so anyway sorry for the short chapter this time, but it felt like an ending point.   
> Any comments or suggestions are always welcome.


	8. Paint, Sweat and Tears

               Stiles hadn’t expected things to turn out like this.  Derek had his head in the crook of Stiles neck, still sobbing.  Stiles used all the strength he had not to start bawling too.  He knew at the moment he needed to be strong and keep it together for Derek.  Once Derek had calmed down a little, he pulled away and used what little of his shirt that wasn’t filled with paint to dry his eyes.

                “I can’t believe I just did that,” Derek said, letting out a short, sad laugh.  “I’m usually a bit more put together than this.”

                “Don’t worry about it, everybody needs to let it out sometime.  I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to do it in front of me,” Stiles said.  Despite the crying, it was nice getting to know the real Derek.

                “God, I’m a mess,” Derek said, now genuinely laughing.

                “It’s not that bad, just some tears and about 4 gallons of paint,” Stiles joked.

                “I know!” Derek exclaimed.  “I didn’t even get to take a shower or change clothes last night.  I was up until 3am working on paintings.”

                “You are really devoted to your art,” Stiles said.

                “Well it’s not like it was my art.  If so I wouldn’t have do-“ Derek stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he had just said.

                “So is that it then?  The Alphas are making you do their art homework?”  Stiles asked.

                With that same sadness in his eyes, Derek slowly nodded.  “I mean, when it was just Laura it was fine.  She’s my sister and I’m happy to help her, even if it’s sort of cheating.  But then Ethan and Aiden found out and forced me to do theirs to,” Derek was rambling now, secrets spilling out like an overturned glass.  “And they just had to be friends with Peter.  Laura wouldn’t have told them, so it must’ve been Peter.  He’s always messing with me, but I thought he’d at least keep something that personal quiet,”  Derek said, yet again on the verge of tears.

                Stiles wasn’t really sure how to react.  Derek was spiraling now, going deeper and deeper into his own problems and probably saying things he would regret telling Stiles later.  Finally Stiles went and did the only thing he could think of, hugged Derek.  Locked in each other’s embrace once again, both boys let out a collective sigh.  It felt good to be this close, they both thought. 

                “Is there anything I can do to help?  Is there a way to stop whatever they’re using to blackmail you or…” Stiles trailed off, searching for options.

                “No I can’t change it.  Believe me, I tried.  Maybe if I talked to Peter he could make them stop, but I doubt he’d care enough to do it.  And even if he did, then I’d owe him,” Derek said with resignation.

                “Do you at least want some help?  I’m not very good at painting, but a shitty grade is what they deserve for making you do it anyway,” Stiles offered.

                “No, they know my work.  And I’d be in trouble with them if I intentionally sabotaged an assignment,” Derek said.  “Thanks though, it’s really kind of you to offer to help me, especially when you could get in serious trouble for it.”

                Stiles hadn’t really thought about that.  In his rush to do whatever he could for Derek, he hadn’t considered the consequences on himself.  Of course, anything that got Derek out of his funk, and therefore let stiles stop worrying about him, would be beneficial to both parties. 

                Lunch would be ending soon and Stiles had yet to finish his sketch for Ennis or completely figure out Derek’s problems.  Derek, helpful guy that he is, decided it was his turn to be the caretaker. 

                “Thanks again for comforting me Stiles, it means a lot,” Derek said, full of gratitude.  “How about you leave you sketchbook here, I can bang them out for you in no time and you won’t have to worry about them for the rest of the week.”

                “It was no problem.  And there is no way I’m going to add my work onto your already busy schedule,” Stiles countered.  “Besides, I predict you’ll be spending quite a lot of time in the studio, and having all my work done wouldn’t leave me with an excuse to come here during lunch.”

                Derek gave him a shy smile, pleased that Stiles wanted an excuse to stay with him in the studio.  Things finally seemed to be looking up for both of them.  The rest of the day went smoothly enough, culminating in Derek helping Stiles with his music homework.  It turned out that while Derek couldn’t technically play any instruments, he could sightread music easily, and Stiles already knew he could sing.

                After music the two had to part, Derek off to finish more work, Stiles to meet up with Scott. 

**********

                At dinner Derek was once again forced to eat with the alphas, tonight joined by another girl and an older boy.  Stiles was treated to a friendly smile whenever he caught Derek’s eye, and his heart ached to have Derek sit with his group instead.  Tonight might not have been the best night for Derek to join them anyway, because Isaac was in a mood the entire time.  He clearly hadn’t gotten over Allison and Scott’s newly cemented relationship, despite their seeming to be no hope for him and Scott, at least from Stiles’ view.  Lydia was also in a huff, constantly snipping at Jackson and giving Danny the cold shoulder.  Danny, for his part, was mooning over Ethan, who, Stiles noticed, would occasionally look over at Danny when Danny wasn’t paying attention.  The only ones who didn’t seem preoccupied with anything else were Boyd and Erica. 

                “So, is it time for another installment of Mean Girls style exposition?” Stiles asked Boyd and Erica.

                “What?” Boyd asked.

                “I mean, who are the two new faces at the Alpha table?”  Stiles responded.

                “Well the girl, that’s Kate Argent,” Boyd said.

                “Can we please not talk about Kate?” Allison asked.

                “Wait, are you two related?” Stiles replied.

                “She’s my aunt, but I hate her.  She tried to convince my parents not to send me here, even though I can go for free since my family works here,” Allison said with disgust.  “I think she just didn’t want another Argent at the school to show her up.”

                While no one doubted that Allison had talent, her explanation for Kate’s actions seemed a little dubious, even to Stiles.  Then Stiles realized what she said.

                “Ohhh, so Mr Argent and the Mrs. Argent that Kali Is filling in for are your parents?” Stiles inquired.

                “Yes, and my grandfather is also the Deputy Headmaster,” Allison responded, with a hint of importance.

                “Oh, well I hope your mom gets better soon!” Stiles added, not the least of which because Ms. Kali was working them to the bone most days.

                “Thanks Stiles!” Allison said, before returning to her conversation about Katniss Everdeen with Scott.

                “So anyway, who’s the old guy?” Stiles asked Boyd.

                “That’s Peter Hale, younger uncle to Laura and Derek” Boyd said, looking as if he had just spoken Voldemort’s name.

                “We all hate him, but he’s brilliant,” Erica said, joining the conversation.

                “What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

                “It’s well known that he’s a troublemaker.  Cheats on tests, smokes in school, drinking, skipping class, you name it, Peter’s done it,”  Boyd said.  “He always gets away with it too, either someone else takes the fall or the problem simply disappears.  Everyone figured it was just his aunt pulling strings, being the Headmistress and all, but Laura can’t get away with half of that stuff.  Once everyone found that out, they became even more scared of him.  He’s smart, talented, conniving and connected, and he doesn’t even need to use his connections to be able to do whatever he wants.”

                Stiles felt a sense of dread coming over him, hearing Peter’s history and temperament.  He definitely didn’t want Derek getting involved with his uncle anymore than he had to.  It also made him wonder what secret Peter, Aiden and Ethan knew that they were holding over Derek.  Thankfully their movie choice for the night was Monty Python, so he knew he’d be able to relax and enjoy it soon.

**********

                While Erica was getting the movie ready, Scott and Isaac had broken out into another lightsaber duel.  Scott kept protesting that he had killed Isaac, whereas Isaac simply yelled “Tis but a fleshwound,” every time he was hit and kept going, no longer using that limb.  Everyone but Scott was laughing their heads off at the pair.

                About halfway through the movie, Stiles father called.  Stiles hadn’t talked to him since the morning he’d been dropped off, so he knew he had to at least answer it.

                “Hey Dad!,” Stiles said, answering the phone.

                “Hey Stiles, how’s it going?” Came the reply from the other end.

                “Umm… Pretty good, I’m actually watching a movie right now,” Stiles told his dad.

                “Oh really?  By yourself or with others?” Stiles' father asked.

                Before Stiles had a chance to answer that, Scott yelled so that even Stiles' dad could hear, “Hello Mr. Stilinski!  You son is my new best friend!  It’s nice to meet you, My name is Scott!”

                “Well I’m glad to hear you’ve made at least one friend, although I worry he’s just as obnoxious as you are,” Mr. Stilinski said.

                “Oh trust us, no one could be as obnoxious as Stiles!” Isaac screamed from the other side of the couch.

                “Hey! Knock it off,” Stiles yelled, trying to keep this conversation down to just Stilinskis.

                “Well, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing since I hadn’t heard from you in a while.  If there’s anything you need let me know, I’ll let you get back to watching your movie with your friends,” Mr. Stilinski said getting ready to hang up.

                “Wait, before you go there was something I wanted to ask you,” Stiles said.

                “And what’s that Stiles?” came his father’s voice from the other end.

                “I know things have been tight with me at the new school and all, but do you think there’d be any way I could get some money for new clothes soon?” Stiles asked, feeling terrible for asking any more from his already beleaguered father.

                “Stiles, I told you I am not feeding your plaid addiction, it’s unhealthy,” his father said, laughing.

                “I promise I won’t buy any plaid, I was actually going to get some plain shirts and stuff,” Stiles pleaded.

                “ I don’t know, I’ve heard this ruse before Stiles,” His father said, wary of his son’s intentions.

                “We promise we won’t let your son buy any plaid!” Isaac added.

                “Not even any of its compatriots like flannel or gingham!” Danny yelled.

                “See, my friends are taking me shopping and they certainly will not be letting me buy any more plaid things, no matter how much I want them,” Stiles said, with only a hint of bitterness.

                “You got that right!” Danny and Isaac chimed in, verifying his statement.

                “Well if it’ll help you get a more well-rounded wardrobe, then I guess we can spare some money for new clothes.  But nothing too expensive alright, this school is our main focus and it’s taking most of our resources as it is.” Mr. Stilinski said.  “I’ll try to drop by the bank and add some money to your account tomorrow at lunch.  I love you, call me later.”

                “Thanks a lot Dad!  Oh, and uh, love you too,” Stiles said, a bit embarrassed.

                “looks like we’re going shopping tomorrow afternoon!” Isaac said excitedly.

                “Don’t worry, I know some good stores with nice clothes, but at reasonable prices,” Danny added, seeing Stiles uncertain face.

                “Thanks guys,” Stiles said.

                “Can we get back to our movie now?” Erica asked, annoyed by the little bonding moment going on.

                “Yeah, sure Erica,” Stiles replied.

**********

                Scott hadn’t been as impressed with Monty Python, but no one seemed to care as they had all had a good time regardless.  Everyone actually had homework or other things to do, so they parted ways after the movie.

                On his way back to his room, Stiles saw Derek unlocking his door.

                “Hey! Derek!  Wait up,” Stiles yelled.

                “Oh, hey Stiles!” Derek said, brightening.

                “We just watched Monty Python, sorry you missed it,”  Stiles said.

                “Oh, is that the British comedians?” Derek replied.

                “Yeah… Have you never seen it?”  Stiles questioned.

                “Probably not, I don’t really watch movies or TV,” Derek said, leaving Stiles dumbstruck.

                “Ok, as soon as you finish these extra paintings you are coming to movie night, no excuses!” Stiles demanded.

                “Once I get them done, I’d be glad to,” Derek said.  “well, I’m exhausted from all this painting, so I’m gonna take a long overdue shower and go to bed, goodnight!”

                “'Night Derek!” Stiles said as he headed to his own room. 

                Now all Stiles had to do was forget that Derek had just told him he was going to go shower, or else he'd never get any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another longer chapter. Stiles and Derek are finally officially friends! It almost the weekend too! Next up, shopping spree.


	9. Kiss and Tell

           Stiles woke up with the birds, almost whistling back to them as he got dressed. This was the best he had felt since coming to his new school. He had a great group of friends, now joined by his crush Derek, had sorted out some of his drama and was going to be going shopping with the guys after class. Things were going Stiles’ way for once.

**********

           “Allison snuck me into her room to watch the next Star Wars movie!” Scott said excitedly, as Stiles walked into class.

           “I thought you two had homework you needed to finish when you left last night?” Stiles inquired.

           “It was just those sketches for Ennis, we ended up doing them while we watched,” Scott answered.

           “So nothing else happened? Is our little Scott still innocent?” Stiles joked.

          “Who ever said I was innocent?” Scott teased.

          “Oh, so you’ve swiped your v-card already then?” Stiles asked.

           “Well… not exactly, but it’s not like I haven’t done stuff before,” Scott stammered, unprepared for Stiles blunt questions. “I mean, I’ve made out quite a bit.”

          “Knew it,” Stiles said with a hint of satisfaction.

          “Hey! I don’t see you out macking on dudes or anything,” Scott countered.

          “No, about as close as I’ve been is Isaac feeling me up the other day,” Stiles mentioned. As soon as he said that he knew he was going to regret it.

          “Isaac felt you up?!” Scott asked, shocked. “When did this happen, where was it, how come I didn’t know?”

           “Don’t get your hopes up, he did it in his sleep when him, Danny and I fell asleep in the lounge the other night,” Stiles said.

           “Man, don’t be such a tease. Acting like something big happened and it was just him moving around in his sleep,” Scott replied.

          “Anyway, you should give up trying to get me and Isaac together. I appreciate it, but neither of us is really interested,” Stiles said. “I mean, I’m glad that you take an interest in my life, but Isaac and I are both interested in other people.”

          "Who?” Scott almost demanded.

          “Well if you must know, I have a crush on Derek. But for right now we’re just friends, so don’t go getting any ideas of trying to play matchmaker again,” Stiles warned.

          “So then who is Isaac after?” Scott wondered.

           “As if you don’t know,” Stiles said, incredulous.

           “Idunno what you mean,” Scott said.

          “You mean you really haven’t noticed?” Stiles questioned. Seeing Scott’s expression, he realized Scott really didn’t have a clue. “If I tell you something, will you promise not to say anything?”

          “Uh, yeah, sure,” Scott answered.

           “No, I’m serious, this is major and you cannot tell Isaac or anyone that I told you. If anyone does find out you just say you realized it on your own, ok?” Stiles told Scott.

           “Fine, I promise,” Scott said, holding out his pinky.

           “Are you seriously about to pinky promise me something Scott,” Stiles asked.

          “What, that’s how I seal all my promises,” Scott said, sounding mildly offended.

           “And people think I’m weird. Whatever, sure,” Stiles said, offering his pinky. After their childish ritual was complete, Stiles began to divulge his information. “The person Isaac has a crush on, is you Scott.”

           “Don’t be crazy, me and Isaac are just bros,” Scott said laughing.

          “I’m serious. Haven’t you noticed how grumpy he’s been since you and Allison started going out officially?” Stiles questioned.

           “I guess, but I thought he was just stressed from school or something. I hope I didn’t give him the wrong idea or anything,” Scott said with a note of worry in his voice.

          “Look, I doubt that you did anything to make him interested in you. It’s not like you’ve been anything but Mr. Straight dude since you’ve gotten here,” Stiles added.

          “I guess, but I mean there was that time we kissed. I wonder if he took that to mean I was interested in him,” Scott said nonchalantly.

          “YOU WHAT?!?!” Stiles barked, startling the girls next to them.

          “I mean, it was just one kiss, that first night we were here, when you and everybody left after we watched Mean Girls,” Scott replied.

          “I, just, I mean, what? Why would you kiss him if you’re straight?” Stiles asked.

          “I don’t know. We were just sitting there talking, and he was mentioning how he’d been with guys and girls before, and I said that must be odd. Then I asked him whether it was different kissing a guy than a girl,” Scott added sheepishly.

          “And then he kissed you?” Stiles said, shocked.

          “No, not exactly. He mentioned that with guys it was rougher sometimes, more aggressive. And how with girls, you had to be gentler, usually at least. I mean, Allison isn’t the gentle type, but others girls I’ve dated were. And you know, one thing led to another, and I asked him if he’d mind showing me the difference, because I was curious,” Scott explained. “He didn’t seem like he minded, so I leaned in and kissed him. It was nice, not the same as kissing a girl, but not bad. Of course, after that I didn’t think much of it though.”

          “Well apparently Isaac did,” Stiles said, exasperated. “I can’t believe this shit. I mean, I have no problem with you kissing a guy or whatever, that’s cool with me since I’m gay. But this deal with Isaac and Allison just seems like a train wreck waiting to happen.”

          “Look, I’ll try to talk to him later, maybe I can straighten this out,” Scott said.

           While Stiles would have normally burst out laughing at Scott’s unintentional pun, he was too distracted by this new revelation to care for humor. While Scott limbered up for his routine, Stiles sidled over to Derek.

          “So, everything going well this morning?” Stiles asked.

          “Yeah, pretty good. I finally got some sleep last night, so I don’t feel as awful as I did the last couple days,” Derek said.

          “I’m glad,” stiles said, smiling. “Hey, I have a question for you. Do you think it’s weird for a guy that’s straight to kiss another guy?”

          “Wh-what?!” Derek said, clearly disturbed. “Why would you ask me that? How should I know if that’s normal?”

           “Whoa buddy, no need to freak out,” Stiles said, suddenly worried.

          “Sorry I can’t help you, but I actually need to practice my routine for tomorrow’s class,” Derek said.

          “Sure, cya later,” Stiles replied, walking back over by Scott.  While something in the back of his mind said that conversation had been weird, Stiles chose to ignore it and continue with his day. Hopefully nothing else would happen to ruin the good mood he woke up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'm not sure what's up with the text editor, but it won't go to rich text and therefore the format's all wonky. Will attempt to fix again tomorrow.  
> Edit 2: Yay! Rich text is back and the formatting is fixed.  
> Sorry for another short chapter, but I was busy today and I wanted to post something. I did however figure out how the story, or the first half/arc, ends though and it is really cool and I can't wait until we get there. Uh oh, more drama, but this time in the Scallisaac ship. And possibly drama with Derek again, but Stiles seems to be ignoring that for now. Next time, shopping trip, I promise.


	10. Makeover Montage Hell

               Mr. Argent was writing notes on the board when Stiles walked in.  Allison was sitting in her usual seat, so before anyone could get there, Stiles quickly sat down beside her. 

                “Good morning Stiles,” Allison said, sweetly.

                “Hey,” Stiles replied.

                “So I guess Scott told you he finally got to see the second Star Wars movie,” Allison said coyly.

                “Uh huh.  He told me a lot of things,” Stiles answered, not really wanting to discuss Scott.

                “So are you excited for your shopping trip today?”  Allison asked.

                “Oh yeah, it’s gonna be great!” Stiles said, remembering his good mood.

                Stiles and Allison didn’t get to talk much after that since her father was teaching their class, but Stiles didn’t mind.  The less he talked to Allison, the smaller the chance he might slip and say something about Isaac and Scott.

**********

                Derek seemed to be back to his regular self by the time art rolled around, for which Stiles was grateful.  Whatever had upset him earlier, it seemed to be far from his mind now, as he and Stiles worked on an assignment where each person added a few lines to a drawing at a time.

                “So Derek, I know you have sort of a standing arrangement at dinner with your blackmailers, but do you think you could ever get out of it to come sit with people who are, you know, actually your friends?” Stiles inquired.

                “Doubtful,”  Derek replied.  “If they think I’ve started making friends that aren’t them, they’ll probably try to blackmail you as well.  Or just make your life terrible.”

                “So what about the weekend?  Will you be free then?” Stiles asked.

                “Once I’m finished with all their projects,” Derek murmured, “then I should be able to do whatever I want.”

                “Cool, well then maybe we can hang out and do something on Saturday?” Stiles questioned.

                “That’d probably work, what do you have in mind?”  Derek responded.

                “Well we could go get lunch somewhere in the city.  Or go see a movie or something,”  Stiles offered.

                Derek was simultaneously excited and terrified by Stiles’ ideas.  Sure, there wasn’t anything overtly romantic about any of those things, but they weren’t necessarily platonic either.  He shrugged off the idea that there could be anything between him and Stiles, no matter how much he wanted it.  At least, not right now. 

                “How about we get one of those famous movie watching parties you throw together instead?” Derek said, trying not to sound too eager to alter their as yet unmade plans.

                “Yeah, we could probably do that.  Maybe Rocky Horror, or something along those lines,” Stiles answered. 

                “Sounds like a plan!”  Derek said with enthusiasm.

                 As the class filed out for lunch, Stiles hung back with Derek for a moment.

                “Hey, so I’m gonna swing by the cafeteria to see my other friends,”  Stiles said.  “There was kinda some possible drama going on, and I wanted to see if anything’s changed.”

                “Do what you need to do man,” Derek said, secretly sad that they were parting ways.

                “Do you want anything from there when I come back?” Stiles asked.

                “Oh, you’re coming back to the studio?” Derek asked, a smile breaking out on his face.

                “Of course, I just wanted to stop by and see what’s up with my other friends,” Stiles replied.  “And also to get some curly fries, I love those things.”

                “I’m good, the smell of paint usually dulls my appetite,” Derek said with a laugh.

**********

                Curly fries in hand, or on tray to be more correct, Stiles walked towards his usual table.  The tension at the table was palpable and seemed to nearly split the table into three sets.  Allison, Lydia and Scott were sitting at one end.  At the other end sat Isaac, Danny and Jackson.  Finally, in the middle, sat Boyd and Erica across from each other.  Stiles tried to be as neutral as he could be, but considering the limited table space, he chose to sit as close to Boyd and Erica as he could.  Of course, since Scott was his closest friend here, he sat somewhat closer to him than the others.

                “So… what’s new with everyone?” Stiles asked sheepishly.

                “Dude! Be cool.  Don’t start shit,”  Scott muttered, nudging him in the ribs.

                 “Well what’s new with me is that I found out my boyfriend cares more about playing cupid for his best friend than defending his girlfriend,” Lydia spat.

                “Come on Lydia!  It was just a little snide remark, you know Kate and Laura make those all the time,” Jackson countered.  “Besides, Danny really likes Ethan, and I want to support him.  That doesn’t mean I’m not supporting you.”

                Lydia sat there, arms crossed, lips pursed and eyes smoldering.  Allison had apparently chosen sides and was glaring daggers at not just Isaac, but now Danny and Jackson as well.  Scott gave Stiles a look as if there was nothing he could do. 

                At the other end of the table, Danny was trying to get Jackson to stay seated, obviously he wanted to come argue with Lydia face-to-face.  Isaac was pulling off the most impressive quick change between hatred and love that Stiles had seen, constantly switching his eyes from Allison to Scott. 

                “In other, non confrontational news, the school has posted the spring play selection,”  Boyd said, clearly not taking anyone’s shit.

                “It’s a musical this year,”  Erica added.  “West Side Story, for those of you too preoccupied to look at the flyers.”

                “Oh that’ll be great for you Allison, of course they’ll have to pull a Natalie Wood for you too,”  Isaac said, an obscene smile curling his lips.

                “Don’t worry Isaac, I’m sure you could be Tony’s singing voice.  You may sound great, but that’s all they’d need you for,”  Allison said without missing a beat.

                Before Isaac could reply, Stiles stood up and said “Come on guys, can’t we just be friends?  Besides, it’s not likely any of the freshmen will get a part in the play, right Boyd?”

                “Actually, our school runs on a split performance schedule so more students can participate.  The seniors and sophomores will be in one production, while the juniors and freshmen will be in the other.  So yeah, anyone could conceivably get a part if they’re good enough,”  Boyd responded.

                “Ok, well that’s good to know.  Anyway, you all try to get along, I gotta head out.  See you all later,”  Stiles said, getting up. 

                Isaac caught up with Stiles as he got to the door.  Stiles hoped he wasn’t about to get chewed out for telling Scott, I mean, he had pinky promised not to narc on Stiles.

                “Hey man, sorry about lunch.  I’m just kind of confused with all this stuff with… well you know,”  Isaac spluttered.  “But that’s not really what I wanted to say.  I just wanted to make sure you were still ok with me coming shopping with you today.  I know you and Scott are friends, and if it’ll be too awkward or something I understand.”

                “Isaac, no, it’ll be fine,”  Stiles answered.  “I’m sure all this stuff will work itself out, but until then, consider me Switzerland alright?  We’re still friends and so are me and Scott and Allison.  I definitely want you to come shopping today.”

                “Well good, because you totally need my help to make this even remotely fashionable,”  Isaac said, pointing to Stiles’ clothes.  And with that, he flounced off, seeming much less irritated than he had a few moments ago.

**********

                Maybe he needed to buy new shoes Stiles thought, as his old, ratty chucks scuffed the floor.  He had been attempting to sneak into the studio so Derek’s concentration wouldn’t be broken, but that seemed hopeless now.  Sure enough, when Stiles took a seat, Derek poked his head out, giving him a little smile.

                “I appreciate you attempting to be quiet, but maybe next time you could just bang a gong when you enter,”  Derek said, smirking.

                “Har-har,”  Stiles mocked.  “I can’t help my dumb shoes being so loud.”

                “Not any more than you can help tripping over the dumb feet incased within them I presume,”  Derek joked.  If anyone else had said that, Stiles would have been hurt, but from Derek it was endearing.

                “This coming from Mr. Can’t play an instrument to save my life,”  Stiles remarked.

                “I played the crud out of that triangle in music,”  Derek said, struggling to keep a straight face.  “And if it was to save your life, I’m sure I’d find a way to play one.”

                Before the moment could get awkward, as it always seemed to between him and Derek, Stiles switched the subject.

                “Did you hear they posted the musical selection for the spring play?”  Stiles inquired.

                “Yeah, West Side Story, right?”  Derek answered.  “Laura and Aiden won’t shut up about it.  They both plan on getting the best parts."

                “Aiden doesn’t deserve to be a chorus boy for all I care,”  Stiles grumbled.

                “Maybe not, but he’s an amazing actor.  Of course, he’ll have to beat Peter for the lead,”  Derek said.  “I’m actually quite surprised I haven’t heard Peter talk much about it yet.  He’s usually coming up with some plan to insure he gets the best part.”

                “What do you mean a plan?”  Stiles asked.

                “This is all in confidence right?”  Derek questioned.

                “You can trust me.”  Stiles replied in earnest.

                “Well, last year the guy going up against him for the lead suddenly got the flu,”  Derek said.

                “That doesn’t seem all that weird,”  Stiles responded.  “People get sick all the time.”

                “True.  But these kids take the play super seriously,”  Derek answered.  “His competition had been taking every precaution not to get sick, even wearing a mask to school and stuff.  Then, lo and behold, he comes down with flu the night before auditions.”

                “I still don’t get what your uncle has to do with his competition getting sick,”  Stiles inquired.

                “Well it wouldn’t, except that Cora had the flu that week,”  Derek said.  “And Laura said she saw Peter do something to the kids lunch a couple days before he got sick.”

                It seemed that every time Stiles thought he had heard the most terrifying story about Peter, another one cropped up that was even more insane.

                “So yeah, it’s kind of weird that Peter’s all buddy-buddy with the twins when he’s probably going to try to snip Aiden’s vocal chords come spring,”  Derek added with a nervous laugh.  It was then that Stiles realized how afraid Derek was of his uncle.  Not like Peter was just scary, but in such a way that Derek seemed legitimately concerned that Peter might be capable of anything to get what he wanted.

**********

                Stiles went through the rest of his day simply trying to avoid being pulled into the rollercoaster that was Scott, Allison and Isaac’s love triangle.  Or love-hate triangle.  Or maybe love-hate-I don’t know what triangle.  Regardless, he managed to pull it of without hurting anyone’s feelings or getting himself any more enmeshed in their conflict.  When school let out, Stiles left Derek, who was trying to prove he could play the triangle again, and headed outside to get in a quick sketch of the building for ennis’ class.  However, he hadn’t been outside long enough to outline the school when a pink Camaro pulled up by the steps.

                “Get in loser, we’re going shopping,”  Lydia quoted, sitting impatiently in the driver’s seat.

                Stiles hurried to the car and jumped in the backseat, where he found Danny.

                “I thought you and Lydia were fighting?”  Stiles asked Danny.

                “We called a temporary truce for this fashion emergency,”  Lydia chimed in from the front seat.  “It’s like the Christmas of 1914 in WWI.”

                “I’m not sure what that means, but I like that we’re all together for the shopping trip,”  Stiles replied.

                “You better believe it bitch!”  Isaac yelled from the front seat.  “You definitely need all of the help you can get to kick this plaid addiction.  Danny and I have been looking into twelve step programs.”

                “I hear there’s a great out-patient one at the Beacon Hills Clinic,”  Danny said, joining in the fun.

                Stiles wasn’t too happy about the constant teasing, but it was nice to be with his friends without them fighting.  Also, he knew they were totally right about his fashion sense, but he certainly wasn’t going to admit that to them.  Shit, he thought, guess I really do need some help if I can’t even admit I have a problem.  That’s like, step one of the twelve steps he thought.

                Before long, some obnoxious song by Nicki Minaj came on the radio and Isaac started rapping the whole thing.  After that there was a Lady Gaga song on and everyone joined.  This was something Stiles would never have done, since he wasn’t much of a fan, except for being with Lydia, Danny and Isaac.  As he had before in the lounge, he felt incredibly comfortable with them all and let go of any inhibitions he had.

**********

                The first few boutiques they went to were way out of Stiles’ price range.  Of course, that didn’t stop Lydia from getting a new dress or Isaac adding to his scarf collection.  He hoped soon he and Danny could plan an intervention for Isaac the same as they were doing for him.  Then we’d see who was laughing about a clothes addiction Stiles thought.

                Once they had finally found a cheaper store, his new personal stylists went to work.  Clothes were flying off hangers and tags were nearly ripped off as the others went into a makeover frenzy.  Stiles was never one for those fashion montages in movies, but he now found himself trapped in a seemingly never ending one. 

                First was Isaac’s choice, which was, quite honestly, far more fey than Stiles felt comfortable with.  Next up was Danny, who had picked out a quite nice ensemble.  It consisted of a vintage t-shirt, some skinny jeans, and a leather jacket.  Stiles was quite enamored with how he looked in it until he saw the price.  Moving on to Lydia, she had chosen a nice button-up shirt in a color she called periwinkle, as well as some nice slacks and a repp tie.  Stiles kept these on his list as his friends went in search of more outfits. 

                After what seemed like ages, but had actually only been a few hours, Stiles walked out with Lydia’s first outfit, a few other dress shirts and polos, a pair of jeans, and a cheaper leather jacket.  Danny had lobbied hard for the original bomber that he picked out for Stiles, but in the end it was just too expensive.   Isaac had taken care of him with accessories; making sure he bought a necklace, a couple cheap bracelets, some nice socks and, out of Isaac’s own pocket, a very nice scarf.  Stiles had tried to deny Isaac, but he wouldn’t let Stiles leave without the scarf, and insisted on paying for it.

                “Thanks a lot guys!”  Stiles said, exhausted, but happy.

                “No problem,”  Danny replied.

                “Don’t think we’re done yet ladies and gents,” Isaac added. 

                “Where else am I driving you freeloaders?”  Lydia asked, smirking.

                “We’re getting a special treat.  Orange mocha frappucinos!”  Isaac shouted.

**********

                While Stiles thought it a questionable flavor combination, he didn’t mind the frappucinos.  Having never had one before, it wasn’t a bad first experience.   Stiles figured this would be the perfect time to float Derek’s movie night idea to the others.  Though he doubted anything would be going on tonight with all the tension in the group, he hoped by Saturday it would evaporate. 

                “Well I can’t promise I won’t claw out Allison’s eyes, but I do have Rocky Horror and I’d love to see it again, “ Isaac piped up, sipping his frappucino.

                “As long as Ethan doesn’t need to reschedule, I should be good,”  Danny said.

                “What do you mean reschedule?”  Lydia asked Danny.

                “Well… the other day, I might have maybe asked Ethan out,”  Danny eked out, flinching at what he figured would be Lydia’s violent reaction.

                “I’m, I’m so… happy, for you,”  Lydia responded sweetly, all the while slowly crushing her cup.

                “you, you really mean that Lydia?”  Danny asked, sounding both surprised and relieved.  Obviously he wasn’t as observant as Stiles, or he’d have noticed Lydia’s barely contained rage.

                “No, I really am happy for you, even if I don’t like the Alphas,”  Lydia said, this time more genuine.   “And I would love to come to movie night, although I don’t know about Jackson.”

                On the way home they again united in a chorus of terrible pop songs.  They had missed dinner, but luckily Danny had convinced them all to grab some pastries before they left the café. 

**********

                True to their word, Lydia and Danny’s truce ended the moment they got out of the car, despite how normal they had been all afternoon.  Stiles would have hung with Danny or Isaac, but both seemed burdened with other problems.  Instead he went up to his room and did some of the homework he had been neglecting. 

                When his brain had absorbed all the information it was going to, he took a shower to relax.  While drying off he stared at his new clothes, yet to be hung up.  Since Greenberg again was not around, he decided to put on another little fashion show, but this time just for himself.  Finally he decided on his third nicest combination of new clothes to wear the next day.  He planned to wear the second best on Saturday when he hung out with Derek, and his best would be reserved for that hopeful day when he and Derek went on an actual date.  Confident in his new ensemble, he put away his purchases and headed to bed.  That night he dreamed of Derek, fashion montage hell, and those darn orange mocha frappucinos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter to make up for my lack of posts. I've decided that I want to get to the main part of the story before I burn myself out on the day to day of the characters, so once the chronological first week ends (in a few chapters since it's Thursday right now in the story) I'll be skipping ahead a few weeks or a month so that I can start setting the stage for what's to come. I will most likely fill in those gaps later in Performing Hearts (Extras) with things like Scott and Isaac's kiss, the Dethan date, and a few other drabbles and things of that ilk. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy it! As always comments, feedback, constructive criticism and questions are welcome.
> 
> The odd play schedule/set-up was inspired by the way the School in Paul Ruditis' Drama! series works. I thought that made a lot of sense for a school that would have so many people vying for roles, as it did in Ruditis' story.


	11. Bisexual Pokedex

               Stiles was thankful he set his alarm a bit earlier this morning, as he wasn’t used to actually wearing nice or new clothes.  He ripped each tag off carefully, so that if he needed to return them it wouldn’t look as bad.  He decided that it would be much easier to simply wear his dance tights under his jeans, so he put those on first.  Next he added his new skinny jeans, a nice, black button up shirt, a grey bowtie, and topped it off with his shiny, leather jacket.  Stiles thought he actually looked pretty good today, and hoped Derek would think the same.  Despite his unspoken agreement not to pursue Derek, he couldn’t help wanting to impress the boy.

                As he had done every morning since his first run in, Stiles carefully opened his door and stepped out, so as not to steamroll an unsuspecting Derek.   No sign of Derek though, so he began locking up his door.  Of course, in the time it took him to do that, Derek had apparently came out of his door.

                “Shit!  You scared me man,”  Stiles said, turning around and jumping at the sight of Derek.

                Derek didn’t respond though.  He was stunned looking at Stiles.  He always thought Stiles was cute, but today with his bowtie and leather jacket, Stiles was hitting all Derek’s buttons.  It was far too early in the morning to have to deal with this kind of temptation, Derek thought. 

                “How?  I.. I mean hell, shoot no, I meant hello,”  Derek stammered, turning red.

                Stiles laughed at Derek’s awkward greeting.  I guess that makeover did its job, Stiles thought.

                “H-how are you this morning?”  Derek managed to get out.

                “Pretty good,”  Stiles replied.  “The boys took me shopping yesterday, so I got some new clothes.”

                “Well tell them they did a great job.  You look really ho- haute couture,”  Derek said, only barely managing to change his first thought to something acceptable.

                “Thanks.  I’ll tell them their work has Hale approval,”  Stiles said, not even trying to hide his excitement at Derek’s reaction.

                “Well I better get going or Laura and the twins will be wondering where I am,”  Derek said as he rushed past Stiles towards the stairs.

                “Bye!”  Stiles yelled down the hall. 

**********

                As Stiles walked down to breakfast, he couldn’t wipe off the big, stupid grin that was plastered on his face.  That was exactly how he had acted around Derek when he first met him, stumbling over himself to try to string two coherent thoughts together.  Now Derek was having the same problem, and Stiles liked that.  Of course, Derek always seemed to run off whenever things started getting interesting.  He was like a dang Abra, Stiles thought.  Well since paralyzation and sleep were not options, maybe a little confusion, via his new clothes, would be enough to keep Derek there, eventually.

                Since it was still early, Stiles had a great selection of food.  He was feeling great after his encounter with Derek, so he decided to treat himself to a larger than normal breakfast.  Sure, he’d be regretting it in a half hour in dance class, as he always saw Scott do, but he didn’t care.  Stiles heaped a pile of fluffy eggs onto his plate, followed by some charred bacon and a buttery piece of toast.  He topped it off with a bear claw from the pastry section and grabbed some grape juice. 

                Lydia and Jackson were nowhere to be seen as he came to their table, nor was Allison.   With her absence, Scott and Isaac were free to sit together again, and Danny was moved up by the rest of the group as well.  Boyd and Erica were sitting across from each other as always.  Stiles got the impression Boyd liked Erica, but he wasn’t about to get involved in anyone else’s love life.

                “Oh good, you’re here!”  Isaac said as Stiles approached the table.  “We were just discussing the movie night you were planning for tomorrow.”

                “Yeah, I thought it’d be something fun to do, since we aren’t really old enough to go out or anything,”  Stiles replied.

                “I told Isaac I’ll try to convince Allison to come,”  Scott said, not sounding very sure of himself.

                “It’d be great if everyone could come,”  Stiles said, hoping all his new friends could be there when he hung out with Derek.

                “I have to start working on a wig for class, but I can do that while we watch,”  Erica added.

                “I’m pretty free right now, so I’m down,”  Boyd echoed.

                “Aiden texted me last night to confirm our date, so I’ll be able to make it tomorrow,”  Danny said, smiling brightly.

                “Well, it sounds like a plan then,”  Stiles said triumphantly. 

                Conversation quickly turned to the musical again, with Isaac and Scott trying to get tips from the sophomores.

                “We’re techies, so we can’t really help you there,”  Boyd said, pointing to himself and Erica.

                “The dance routines can be a killer,”  Danny told them.  “Of course, you all have Kali as an instructor, so you’ll likely be more prepared for that than most freshmen.”

                “So are you planning on trying out?”  Erica asked Stiles. 

                Stiles hadn’t even thought about the play much, or at least, of him being in it.   He still had to settle on and pass his final audition at the end of term or he wouldn’t even be coming back for spring semester.  That would destroy his father, who had been working overtime at the police station and scrimping and saving to send him here.  He was lucky he qualified for some weird, small town scholarship from the school, or he’d never have been able to afford it even with his father’s hard work. 

                “Oh, I don’t know, it’s a bit far off for me to be thinking about it,”  Stiles responded.

                “Are you serious?  I plan on starting to practice next week,”  Scott added, with a fire in his eyes.

                “Me too,”  Isaac said.  “If you need someone to work with, don’t hesitate to ask Scott.”

                As the others continued to talk about their plans for the play, Stiles began to look over at the Alpha’s table.  Derek was sitting there next to Laura.  He didn’t seem as sad as he did most days, but not very happy either.   Stiles hoped their interaction earlier hadn’t made him upset or anything, but then he realized what was going on.

                Aiden and Ethan were in an intense shouting match. Or, more accurately, Aiden was screaming at a very calm Ethan.  This lasted for about ten minutes before Aiden, and then the whole table, minus Ethan, got up and left.  Derek seemed like he was practically being dragged away, and Stiles figured Derek had wanted to stay and comfort Ethan.  Around this time Stiles noticed that while the others were still absorbed in their discussions, Danny had also stopped to watch what was going on.  He was staring intently at Ethan, probably beating himself up over the thought that their date might be the cause of Aiden’s outburst.

               Right before the cafeteria doors closed behind the Alphas, Danny ran over to Ethan.  From what Stiles could tell, Ethan was crying.  This was a first for an Alpha, to be crying in the middle of the cafeteria, but not unexpected after the chewing out he had obviously just received.  Stiles contemplated going over there and joining the two, but figured they’d prefer to be alone right now. 

**********

                Stiles walked into dance class, and then immediately proceeded to walk right into the ballet barre.  Derek had changed into his tights already, and from Stiles’ view it looked like he’d forgotten to wear underwear.  It might have just been Stiles' imagination though, but for him, it was practically obscene.  He loved it.  Entranced, he had forgotten to get up after falling over the barre, and Scott found him just lying there, staring at Derek. 

                “You ok down there bro?”  Scott asked, a note of worry in his voice.

                “What?  Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine,”  Stiles answered, breaking himself from his slightly perverted reverie. 

                “Did you trip over the barre again?”  Scott inquired, but Stiles really wasn’t paying much attention.

                Luckily, Ms. Kali came in and ordered them to get ready for class.  Stiles stripped off his new clothes, leaving just his undershirt and tights, and started his warm ups.   He made a conscious decision to look anywhere but at Derek, so his tights didn’t become obscene either.   Kali had them doing barre work and practicing holding different positions for ballet.  Stiles wasn’t sure Ms. Kali actually knew how to teach beginning dance, with how varied her lesson plan was, but it didn’t matter much to him as long as he got a good grade.  And maybe learned to stop falling over things less.

                Dance class ended without any other injuries thankfully, and Stiles began to get dressed.  Before he left he stopped to take one more mental image of Derek in his tights.  This was the only time Stiles had wished dance class was a double period. 

**********

                History was pretty boring.  Mr. Argent was just reviewing material, as he informed them they would be having a test on Monday.  Stiles didn’t even get to sit next to Allison because he had been lolly-gagging around in the halls thinking about Derek.

**********

                Every time he looked at Derek during art his face burned thinking back to dance class.  For his part, Derek seemed to go a little pink in the cheeks when he looked at Stiles, too.  At least if he was embarrassed when he looked at Derek, he was relieved to know Derek felt the same.  Maybe next week he’d forget to wear underwear with his tights too, Stiles thought.  Then he’d see how Derek liked it. 

                Stiles spent lunch with Derek, but since they actually both had a lot of homework, especially Derek with his additional projects, they didn’t talk much.  Right as he was putting his conte crayons away, Stiles remembered to tell Derek about their plans.

                “I almost forgot, “ Stiles said.  “I talked it over with everyone and we’re on for movie night tomorrow.”

                “That sounds great!”  Derek replied.  “I’m gonna’ spend all night working on painting so I’ll be able to make it this time.”

                “Sounds good,”  Stiles added with a wave.  “Well, I’ll see you in music Derek!”

**********

                English flew by, thanks to a creative writing prompt which Stiles had quite enjoyed.  He’d rewritten the story of the big bad wolf and riding hood.  Even though he’d finished early, he hadn’t gotten to talk to Allison about coming tomorrow night. 

**********

                Deucalion had spent most of their acting class going through facial expressions and the importance of overemphasizing them on stage. 

                “I don’t think either of you will have a problem with this,”  Scott said laughing.

                “Well I never,”  Isaac said in mock contempt, contorting his face to fit his tone.

                “My face is made out of putty, tell me what you want it to look like and I’ll rearrange it to fit,”  Stiles added.

                The remainder of the class was spent practicing their facial expressions with partners.  Stiles had chosen Isaac, at the great disappointment of Scott, so that he could discuss Derek with him.

                “So you know how I’ve got a thing for Derek?”  Stiles asked.

                “I’m sure you’ve got a thing for Derek, I just don’t know the size of it,”  Isaac replied in the most unsettling tone.

                “Try to be normal Isaac,”  Stiles pleaded.

                “ok, ok, yeah I know you like him,”  Isaac answered.

                “Well today I saw him before breakfast, and he went all tongue tied and said how nice my clothes were, among other things,”  Stiles said, grinning.

                “Oooh,”  Isaac whooped.  “Somebody likes you.  I told you the clothes would bring out your inner hotness.”

                “Yeah, but he still runs off any time we get, like, subtexty,”  Stiles added.  “I think it’s because he wants to focus on school and not a boyfriend right now.  At least, he said something along those lines before.”

                “That might be it,”  Isaac responded.  “You know, it’s weird.  I’ve never heard anyone talk about him even being gay now that I think about it.  And I know like, half the gays here already.”

                While Isaac began to list off all the lgbt people he had met, like some kind of bisexual Pokedex, Stiles began to think about what he’d said.  Not one person had mentioned Derek, one of the best looking guys in school and a Hale, was gay?  That seemed quite odd, unless… unless no one knew that Derek was gay.  Shit, Stiles thought.  Did I fall for a guy that’s still in the closet, he wondered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Another chapter. Aww, we get to see flustered Derek again. And a bit of lascivious Stiles as well. 
> 
> If you want to see some of this chapter from Derek's POV, as well as hear some of the Alpha's argument, head on over to Performing Hearts (Extras) and check out Chapter 3. The first official story entry in my extras. That's where I'll be placing the bits of story that would slow down or just not fit in the main story, but that I felt deserve to be seen. Or to just get in more stories about the characters who won't see as much development in the main storyline, like Ethan, Danny, Isaac, Boyd and Erica. Hope you like it!


	12. Fatherly Advice

                Stiles tried desperately to pay attention to Dr. Deaton’s lecture on scales.  He wrote notes, rewrote important parts, underlined them, drew lines around them.  None of that stopped him asking over and over whether Derek was in the closet.  He watched Derek, tried to pick up some subtle clue that he was out, or even that he really was closeted.  Unfortunately, that really wasn’t something Stiles could tell by observing Derek.  Eventually he gave up on both activities and sat there waiting for school to end.  He knew Derek would be heading back to the art studio and considered confronting him about it.  Then he realized how dumb and outright mean that would be.  If Derek was in the closet, it wasn’t his place to ask him about it, no matter how much he liked him. 

**********

                 Stiles went back to his room and tried to finish some homework before dinner.  After an hour of getting almost nothing done, he decided to call his dad.

                “Hello?”  came the familiar voice.

                “Hey dad, how are you,”  Stiles said, with a note of frustration in his voice.

                “I’m fine Stiles, just finishing up some paperwork,”  his dad replied.  “But you sound like you need to talk.”

                “I’m fine, really, it’s just…”  Stiles had never really talked with his father about boys, beyond the basics, so he was unsure how to broach this delicate subject.  In the end he decided to go the usual way and just plow through the whole story as quickly as possible and hope his father understood.

                “So… you like this boy, this Derek, but you aren’t sure if he’s gay?”  his dad asked.

                “I’m pretty sure he’s gay, unless my gaydar has been thrown off considerably,”  Stiles replied.  “It’s not so much that I wonder if he is, but whether he’s out, you know?”

                “Well you have to remember, that’s a delicate area,”  His father reminded him.  “It took you quite a while to tell me, you said, and you’re never afraid to blurt anything out.”

                “I know.  And I sort of already agreed to just be friends anyway, but sometimes he’ll say or do something that makes me think he wants more,”  Stiles added.  “But whenever something like that happens, he runs off.”

                “Try to think of it this way then,”  Stiles’ father offered.  “If you were still in the closet, and you were attracted to him, wouldn’t you run off if things started getting serious?  If you felt like being around him would expose you, or cause you to expose yourself.  And before you say anything no I don’t mean what you just thought I meant.”

                “Haha, good catch dad,”  Stiles laughed.  “Ok, so just lay low, be friends, and like, let him come to me if he’s interested?  Is that the sage advice you’re giving me?”

                “I think that sums it up better than I could have,”  Mr. Stilinski said.

                “Congratulations dad, you just talked me through my first problem with a boy,”  Stiles said, smiling.  That was a big step for them, even though he hadn’t ever thought about it before.  His dad was never anything but accepting, once he had believed Stiles, that is.  He didn’t really know what else to do for Stiles, and that was ok, because he would defend him against anyone.  But now, this time he had helped Stiles with something Stiles hadn’t been sure he would have been able to.  That meant a lot to Stiles, and he figured to his dad too.

                “Well, I’m glad I could help,”  his dad answered.

                “Oh and before you go, thanks again for the money for clothes.  They look great and I think Derek liked them too,”  Stiles joked.

                “That’s good, because they’ll be the last new clothes you buy for a few months, barring an emergency,”  his dad said.

                “That’s fine,” Stiles responded.  “Well, I better go and get ready for dinner.  Don’t forget to eat something healthy.  And thanks again, for everything.  I love you dad.”

                “No problem.  I love you too son,” Mr. Stilinski said, before hanging up.

**********

                The cafeteria was less crowded than usual, likely many of the older students were already out for the night.  Stiles grabbed a couple slices of pizza and sat down to eat with his friends.  Danny was missing, out with Ethan on their date.  Lydia and Jackson were also gone, leaving Allison to sit between Scott and Erica.

                “So where are Lydia and Mr. Frownsalot?”  Stiles joked.

                “I think they went out on a date, since Jackson is leaving next week,”  Isaac said.

                “That must suck, having your boyfriend leave a week or so into the new semester,”  Scott added.

                “She’s pretty broken up about it, but I think she’ll make it through,”  Allison replied.

                “By the way Allison, are you going to be able to make it to our gathering tomorrow night?”  Stiles inquired.

                With a glare aimed right at Isaac, Allison said “I wouldn’t miss it.”  Her icy tone seemed to imply there was no way she was leaving Scott alone with Isaac, even if 5 other people would be in the room.

                “Well great!”  Stiles said, “the whole gang will be there.”

                “So how does it feel to be finished with your first week at Beacon Hills?”  Boyd asked the group.

                Everyone started talking about all the things they loved or hated about the school.  Boyd and Erica reminisced about their first week there and the whole group spent the rest of dinner talking about it. 

**********

                As they finished dinner, a strange thing happened.  Kate Argent began walking over to their table, along with Peter Hale.

                “Why if it isn’t my favorite neice,”  Kate said with the fakest of smiles.

                “Hello aunt Kate,” Allison said through gritted teeth.

                “It’s just a shame that you haven’t introduced me to your new friends, Ally,” Kate said, looking at the group.

                “Fine,”  Allison answered, barely containing her fury.  “This is Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Stiles.”

                “Such interesting names your little friends have, “ Kate remarked, in what might have been the most condescending voice Stiles had ever heard.  “Well I’m sure you all know me, I’m Kate Argent. And this one, “ pointing to Peter, “is Peter Hale.  His family owns the school, isn’t that just amazing.  This whole school, run by my boyfriend’s family.  How delicious.”

                However scary Peter was, he didn’t seem to show it outwardly.  In contrast, his girlfriend Kate seemed like she’d unhinge her jaw and swallow you whole at a moment’s notice.  Or maybe just grind you to pieces with her seemingly endless, pristine teeth.  It was like looking into the mouth of a shark.  Stiles wondered if someone flicked her on the nose, if she’d leave like a shark too.

                “Well, we really must be going,”  Kate said with a grand wave of her hand.  “It was nice to meet you Scott, Erica, Boy, Isaac, Stiletto.”

                It took a moment after Kate and Peter left for everyone to come back to reality.  Boyd was the first to speak.

                “Did that racist a-hole just call me boy?”  he asked angrily.

                “She called me Stiletto,”  Stiles added.  “I think she just did it to get to us.”

                “I’m sure she did, wants to make sure we all know our place,”  Allison answered.

                “I know a place for her, “  Erica said, cracking her knuckles.

                “I thought she was fabulous to be honest,”  Isaac confided.  “And that Peter was pretty hot.”

                “Yeah, well you don’t have to deal with them everyday,”  Came Derek’s voice, as he walked up and sat between Stiles and Isaac. 

                “What are you doing here Derek?”  Stiles said, hitting him on the arm.

                “I realized I haven’t ate lunch most of the week and figured I’d need some energy to get through all my work from tonight,”  Derek said, shoving a spoonful of macaroni into his mouth.

                “Well hey guys, this is my friend Derek, Derek Hale,”  Stiles said, introducing him to the group.

                Everyone said hi and welcomed Derek to the table.

                “Two visits from Alphas in one night, to what do we owe this pleasure, “  Erica sneered.

                “Please don’t lump me in with them,”  Derek begged.  “They make me sit with them because we’re family.”

                “So you’d prefer to sit somewhere else, instead of with your sister and uncle?”  Boyd asked.

                “God yes.  The twins are insufferable, Kate never shuts up, Laura-“  Derek stopped, realizing how much he was saying about the Alphas.

                “No, go on, I love to hear how the other half lives, and more reasons to hate them,”  Erica chided.

                “I really shouldn’t, the only reason I came and sat with Stiles was because the others are all gone,”  Derek replied.  “I actually hid behind a table of juniors so Kate and Peter wouldn’t see me when I came in.”

                Isaac gave Stiles a funny look as if he was about to say something.  To prevent what very well could have been a disaster, Stiles started talking.

                “So Derek will be our new guest for the movie night tomorrow,”  Stiles told the group.  “He’s never seen Rocky Horror either.”

                “Alright!  I won’t be the only noob”  Scott cheered.

                “You mean Virgin,”  Allison said, making a V with her fingers.

                “If we are going by how many times we’ve seen it, then I guess I’m a slut,”  Isaac joked.

                “That sounds accurate,”  Allison mumbled.

                “What?”  Isaac said.  Hearing no response, he pulled back.

                “I’m excited to see it and get to know you all better!”  Derek said, enthused.  “I better get going though, I’ve got a lot of painting to do.”

                After Derek had left, Isaac kept giving Stiles eyes.  He knew Isaac wanted to discuss Derek again, as they had earlier, but he didn’t want Isaac to mention something else he’d worry about.  He hadn’t quite recovered from Isaac’s last unknown revelation.  He excused himself, claiming he had more homework.  While that was true, he didn’t actually do any of it. 

                It was weird, Stiles still considered Scott his best friend here, but Isaac had picked up the slack these last few days as Scott indulged in the honeymoon period of his new relationship with Allison. 

**********

                As Stiles lay there on his bed, his mind drifted to Derek once more.  Then to his looming audition at the end of term.  Then back to Derek.  When he had replayed Derek’s warm ups from dance class quite a few times, he decided it was time he took a shower.  A cold shower.  A very, cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit teared up at the Stilinski family phone call. Not sure why. Poor Stiles, back to worrying about Derek.  
> We got our first taste of Kate Argent interacting with the main cast. Stiletto? Really Kate? 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read! I hope you're enjoying it and I'm excited about what's coming up. Don't worry about missing the Dethan date, I'm going to write it in the Extras soon. Until next time!


	13. Unexpected Guests

               The last rays of morning light shown into Stiles amber eyes, forcing him to blink repeatedly.  Weekends were always a lazy day at the Stilinski house, at least for stiles and his late mother.  Sherriff Stilinski rarely got off work, but his few off days during Stiles’ childhood are Stiles’ fondest memories of his family.

                Greenberg was sleeping quietly under his blankets, disturbingly still, as if dead.  Stiles’ tiptoed over to his closet, as if each noise would cause him physical pain.  Silently rummaging through clothes was a near impossible task, but one Stiles managed to overcome.   He crossed to the bathroom, inching the door closed ever so lightly, so even the latch of the lock was like the drop of a pin. 

               He stood there, staring at his unkempt and sleepy reflection.  Running his hands through his slowly regrowing follicles, the need for his clippers became apparent.  His last haircut had been a few weeks before school started, one final ritual in his room before leaving it, leaving his home, everything he knew, behind.  There were faint lines under his eyes, reminders of his recent late-night shenanigans.  Tumblr and Xbox were the normal cause for Stiles’ lack of sleep, yet these new causes were infinitely more entertaining than his past proclivities.  Derek never had bags under his eyes, or any imperfections in Stiles’ opinion.  Ten minutes, that was how long Stiles had went without Derek entering his mind this morning.  It was a small accomplishment, a few more minutes than the previous record.

**********

               Stiles again crept around his room, gathering his wallet, practically concave at the lack of funds it contained, and his phone.  Greenberg snorted in his sleep.  Slinking towards the door became easier with each passing moment, each coordinated movement falling into place, a poignant reminder of Ms. Kali’s influence.

               This morning Derek wasn’t behind the door, no awkward exchanges or nervous banter.  If he could hear through walls, Stiles would have suspected to hear Derek slumbering alone, exhausted and gorgeous, even unconscious.

               The awkward savory-sweet mixture of aromas wafted through the cafeteria doors, invading Stiles’ nostrils and firing up his brain.   The empty pit of his stomach gurgled, waiting to be sated by the mid-morning offerings on display.  An unlikely combination of curly fries and donut holes graced stiles’ tray as he sat down at the usual table.  Only Scott, Erica and Danny had awoken in time to savor the delicacies on offer from the school.

               One half of Derek’s oppressors swaggered over to their table, taking the unexpected action of sitting next to Danny.

               “What are you doing here?”  slipped out of Erica’s mouth.

               “I’m just saying good morning to a beautiful boy,”  Ethan replied, looking sweetly into Danny’s eyes.

               Both Scott and Stiles let out a meek “awww…” in response to Ethan’s comment.

               “Well good morning to you as well,”  Danny answered, staring right back into Ethan’s dark brown eyes.

                The two shared a brief kiss, the lightest of touches.  The parting of their lips was an inspiration to Stiles, a confirmation that things would work out with Derek, somehow.  It wasn’t so much that it was the first time he’d seen two male friends kiss, which was a novelty all its own, but that through all their struggle, the nigh-shakespearean forces that could rend them asunder at any time, still they persevered.

                As their fingers entwined on the table, a mesh of young flesh and tender caress, Scott’s face made an odd quirk.  It was barely perceptible, but Stiles saw the faintest glimpse of it in passing.  Isaac and Scott’s relationship, whatever it may be, bothered Stiles whenever he had a Derek-free moment of thought.  His friend’s desire was honed towards Allison, but the notion that more than one person resided in Scott’s heart had not escaped Stiles' attention.  Since he had yet to figure out his own romantic entanglements, Stiles elected to disregard these feelings and focus on his breakfast. 

                “So what are you doing tonight?”  Ethan asked, his thumb rubbing circles into Danny’s palm.

                “I-I have plans with my friends to watch a movie,”  Danny said with a sigh.  It wasn’t the kind of sigh one had when they regretted something, but when they wished circumstances could be different.

                Stiles’ unabashedly friendly nature threatened to get him into trouble.  The words were on the tip of his tongue, but came out of Scott’s mouth instead.

                “Why don’t you come to our movie night?”  Scott asked without hesitation.  Clearly Scott’s warm and fuzzy feelings about Danny and Ethan had clouded his already questionable judgement.

                “Don’t think that’d be probable,”  Ethan said, clearly torn between his desires and his proscribed role.

                “No, why don’t you come.  We won’t mind, and it’s not like you’d be the only Alpha there,”  Danny blurted out, never realizing the perilous position he was accidentally putting Derek and Stiles in.

                “Babe, Jackson isn’t an Alpha,”  Ethan answered with a quirky laugh. 

                “Not Jackson, your friend Derek,”  Danny replied, gesturing at the faction of Hales arriving in the cafeteria at that moment.

                “Shit!”  Ethan hissed under his breath, swiftly vacating the table.  “I’ll text you later.”

                “I bet he doesn’t even type in full sentences,”  Erica said in jest.

                “Shut it Erica,”  a defensive Danny snapped.

                A gnawing feeling now sat in the pit of Stiles’ stomach.  Derek insinuated he’d be in trouble if the Alphas found out he was spending time outside their social circle.  This didn’t bode well for any of them, but it was now out of Stiles’ control.  He didn’t even have Derek’s phone number to text him a warning about his impending storm. 

**********

                Stiles worries may have been overblown though, when observation showed little activity at the Alphas’ table.  If Ethan had snitched on Derek’s extra-curricular plans, it hadn’t been as big a deal as Derek thought.  Or Ethan had kept quiet about it.  Either way, Derek’s golden hued eyes shown out of his face, erasing all worry from Stiles’ mind. 

**********

                Scott departed to meet Allison at the park, while Erica and Danny strolled down the corridor to get a head start on their work for the coming week.  Stiles wandered through the halls, meandering through the corridors like a natural spring through the countryside.   Eventually he found himself on the quad staring at the sky.  Supine, hands cradling his head, the brilliant blue, summer sky enveloped him as the clouds danced and morphed for his amusement.  The warmth of another body, even on a balmy day as this, would have been a welcome accompaniment to Stiles.  Visions of Derek, snuggling in the crook of his arm, head laid on Stiles’ chest, his heartbeat a soothing symphony, lolled through Stiles’ mind as he drifted off.

                A cool mist awoke Stiles, sprinklers turning on across the lawn.  Leaving his idyllic dreamland was arduous, but necessary if Stiles wished to avoid being drenched.  The trek back to his dorm did little to shake him from his daze, so upon arrival, he hopped in the shower.  The cool water splashed across his face, leaving brown trails where dirt and grass had taken residence during his nap. 

**********

                The rest of the day was devoted to finishing the long list of chores Stiles had been diligently avoiding.  The shelf by his bed now stored all his DVDS and books, the discarded packing boxes strewn about, ready to be recycled and reused.  Ennis’ required drawings and sketches now filled a small notebook laying haphazardly on Stiles’ desk, along with his laptop, a cup with pens that would surely disappear within the week and his textbooks for history and math. 

                Satisfied with the progress he’d made, Stiles pulled out his second best outfit, saved for today, and began to get dressed for the night’s festivities.  Danny had assured him he could grab some snacks at the store before the party, Isaac was bringing the movie and the rest simply needed to show up. 

                Boyd and Erica were already waiting in the lobby when Stiles strolled in.

                “Hey man,”  Boyd said in greeting.

                “Missed you earlier,”  Stiles replied, noting Boyd’s absence at brunch.

                “I never get up before 1 on Saturday,”  Boyd answered.

                “Don’t blame you, you missed another Alpha sighting though,”  Stiles added, chuckling.

                “I already told him,”  Erica said, before popping the gum in her mouth.

                “Do you think Ethan’ll show?”  Boyd inquired.

                “Doubtful, considering Aiden’s outburst the other day,”  Stiles said, hopeful that things with Derek and the Alphas were going well tonight.

                “Can we please not discuss the Alphas?”  Allison implored, walking in with Scott.  Their arms were entwined, causing a great deal of difficulty for them to sit down.

                “I don’t think they’re all that bad,”  Scott said, clearly already won over by Ethan.

                Allison and Erica rolled their eyes in eerie unison, while Boyd simply shrugged. 

                Next in were Lydia and Danny, laughing and chatting as if nothing had happened.  They were laden with bags of chips and other assorted snacks, Danny carrying bottles of soda in one arm.

                “So can we assume you two have kissed and made up,”  Boyd queried.

                “We’ve made up, but I think we skipped the kissing,”  Lydia said with a snort.

                “Speak for yourself,”  Danny replied, teasingly.

                The group gathered around the table, laying out the supplies for their party as they awaited the stragglers.  Lydia had bought expensive chocolates in addition to the more standard junk food fare.

                “What?  I have more refined taste than some of you philistines,”  Lydia said in mock indignation when the others questioned her lavish purchase.  “Besides, I can more than afford to treat us.”

                Isaac arrived next, with Derek hot on his heels.

                “I’m not too late am I?”  Derek asked, as Isaac was putting the movie in the player.

                “Nope, just in time”  Stiles said, beaming.  He patted a seat on the floor next to him and, despite Derek’s reservations, he sat where he was beckoned.

                Scott reached over to high-five Derek, his fellow Rocky Horror virgin, as the title menu popped up.  The whole time Danny was texting someone, smiling like a doofus and looking out, down the hall.   Right as the iconic red lips came up on screen, Ethan waltzed in.

                “I can’t believe this,”  Erica said, sneering.

                Ethan headed over by Danny and sat on the arm of the couch, resting his hand on Danny’s arm.  Derek tensed the moment he had seen Ethan and was still rigid as Ethan sat down only a foot away.  Then Ethan surprised Derek by leaning down to whisper to him.

                “I won’t tell if you don’t,”  Ethan said under his breath. 

                Derek wasn’t accustomed to any of the Alphas being even remotely nice, so Ethan’s sudden change of heart was disconcerting.  He worried it was a trap, some new way to keep tabs on him at Aiden’s behest, but then he looked into Ethan’s eyes.  They were filled with a mirror of the worry and frustration Derek knew were in his own.  It was then Derek knew Ethan was just as worried about being there, and may have worried that Derek would narc on him instead. 

                “Deal,”  Derek finally answered, a reassuring feeling spreading throughout his chest. 

**********

                The cops probably should have been called, that was how loud they were.  An entire room of kids belting out the lyrics to almost every song, sometimes dancing along as well, created quite a racket.  The obstreperous evening went unchallenged by any authority though, likely because the student body loved musicals, as evidenced by the multitude of passerby who could be heard singing along as they walked past the lounge. 

                Despite their doubts, even Erica had to admit that Ethan fit right in with their group.  Away from Aiden’s influence, he complimented Danny’s goofy nature quite well.  Derek, too, had earned a spot at any and all future movie nights, being brave enough to attempt to sing along, despite not knowing most of the words.   

                Scott stole glances at Isaac whenever Allison was too busy watching the movie.  Stiles wouldn’t mention it, but it was obvious Scott’s opinion on his situation with Isaac was slowly changing.  When they were parting, Scott’s hands lingered on Isaac’s shoulder, a not very platonic or subtle clue, one which only further addled poor Isaac. 

                Derek’s wariness about sitting so close to Stiles proved both well-founded and pointless.  He found himself slowly drifting towards Stiles, an asymptotic curve to Stiles’ not even remotely straight line.  When their arms did collide, the surge was immediate and unmistakable, one which neither acknowledged openly.  When the fun was over, Derek excused himself after thanking his new friends for a wonderful night. 

                Ethan caught up with him halfway down the hall, matching his stride. 

                “You like him, don’t you,”  Ethan said, without a hint of malice.

                “Wh-what?  I-I don’t, I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about,”  Derek stammered, knowing that the twins could blackmail him even more if they knew he liked Stiles. 

                “Don’t worry.  I know what the Alphas are like.  You saw how Aiden reacted the other day when I mentioned I was going on a date with Danny,”  Ethan said calmly, his hands placed on Derek's shoulders.  “I won’t tell them, you deserve to have your love just as much as me.”

                With that, Ethan hurried off before Aiden came looking for him.  Derek stood by his door, staring off into the horizon.  One day the twins blackmailed him and teased him mercilessly, and now Ethan acted as if he cared about Derek and his well-being.  The fact that he was now dating Danny, an act expressly forbidden by Aiden, then disregarded by Ethan, didn’t escape Derek.  This change seemed too sudden for Ethan, unless he wasn’t always a jerk.  Maybe Ethan only radiated Aiden’s own anger and attitude, like the moon reflecting the light of the sun.  The thought of what tomorrow would bring kept Derek up 'til the wee hours of the morning.  When he finally drifted off, it was while focusing on the smile Stiles gave him when he was singing Time Warp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a slightly different writing style in this chapter, inspired by that writing advice going around tumblr, about omitting thought verbs and showing more action. Tell me what you think, if it messes with the story I can do it the normal way, but if you like it I'll continue to try this style. 
> 
> So many sweet moments in this chapter! Greenberg finally is in the room! Haha. Danny and Lydia made up! Scott's having doubts? Ethan not being a jerk?! What's next?
> 
> P.s. Don't forget to check out Performing Hearts (Extras) for a previous chapter told from Derek's POV!


	14. Stuntmen, Payback and the True Alpha

               Stiles jostled, awoken by the sudden slamming sound.  Greenberg had just left and, unlike Stiles, was not ninja-like in his movements.  Dragging himself out of bed, Stiles headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower. 

                The stark cold streaming down upon him wasn’t quite enough to get him going, but he at least could see and think now.  He stepped out of the shower, holding onto the railing like his father always reminded him too.  As a child he had fallen, nearly breaking his arm, getting out of the bath.  His mother had rushed to his side, comforting him as he cried.  From then on out one of his parents was always standing outside the door waiting, making sure he didn’t injure himself.  Even now, when his father is home, he thinks he’ll hear him stop outside the door while he’s showering, waiting to catch him. 

                Wrapping a towel around his waist, Stiles exits the bathroom looking for some clothes.

                “I-I-I…”  Derek stammers, flushing from head to toe.

                “Derek!”  Stiles screams, embarrassed.  “What are you doing here?!”

                “I heard a door slam a while ago and I came to check.  I knocked and no one answered, and then the door just kinda swung open,”  Derek answered.  “And then… well, you walked out.”

                Derek’s ears were the brightest shade of scarlet Stiles had ever seen.  That shade needs a name, maybe Embarrassed Derek Red.  Stiles was standing there in front of Derek, only a towel covering his most private places.  He considered covering up, before deciding against it.  This was the perfect way to test Derek’s sexuality.  It was wrong, so very wrong, but there was a sort of devious glee seeping into Stiles’ brain right now and he liked it. 

                He strolled leisurely to his under wear drawer, picking up some superhero briefs he liked, laying them back, examining a pair of tight, black trunks instead.  He glanced over his shoulder, noticing Derek’s eyes were bulging out of his head.  Derek kept turning his head down, shading his eyes and face with the baseball cap he was wearing. 

                “Um… maybe, maybe I should come back later?”  Derek asks, his body torn between wanting to run away as fast as he can and never leaving this spot again.

                “No, it’s fine, just lemme’ put some clothes on,”  Stiles says, walking towards the bathroom. 

               He drops his yellow towel on the floor, before giving himself a brief once over.  He’s no looker like Derek, the faint outline of future definition and muscle already showing on the other boy, but Stiles isn’t too bad.  A bit gangly, even his fingers are too long, but he’d lost his baby fat.  You could probably draw a connect the dots picture with his moles and freckles though.  The thought sends visions of Derek slowly outlining drawings on his back racing through his mind.  Before he gets himself worked up, he braces himself, this is about messing with Derek, not himself, and slips on the trunks.

               Derek is still standing by the door, anxiously awaiting Stiles' return.  Stiles reenters, clad only in the black trunks he’d fished out of his drawer.  Derek can feel his lip quivering in excitement, so he bites it, hard.

               Stiles comes back, looking around his room for his clothes, which are once again strewn about his floor.  Derek is biting his lip and there are so many things Stiles can’t handle about that, but he blocks them out.  Those thoughts are for later.  Now, he spots a pair of jeans at the bottom of his bed.  He bends over to pick them up at a glacial pace, his back to Derek the whole time.  When he stands back up, he notices Derek removing his baseball cap and strategically maneuvering it into a more concealing position.

               “I just wanted to make sure everything was ok,”  Derek says, trying desperately to look away from Stiles, who by now is sitting on his bed pulling up his jeans.

               “Thanks for your concern Derek, but it was just my stupid roommate being an ass,”  Stiles says, taking special care to emphasize the final word.

               “Well I better be going then, bye!”  Derek splutters before turning and practically running across the hall.

               For the second time this morning a door slams in the dorms.  Derek collapses against his door, his chest heaving as he gasps for breath.  What was Stiles doing today?  It was like he was trying to torture Derek, like he knew how he felt about him.  Like he wanted Derek to react this way.

               Stiles knew.  He knew Derek liked him, or at least that Derek was batting for his team and this was so not good.  How dare he do that to him.  Taunting and teasing him like that.  But two could play at that game Derek thought, remembering how flustered Stiles got when they had talked in the past.  Derek made a mental note to go through his closet; after he took a shower.  A very long, very cold, shower.

**********

               Impressed and only a little bit ashamed at what he had done to Derek, Stiles got dressed in earnest.  He threw on a plain white tee and a plaid button up, his nicotine patch for plaid addiction, and headed downstairs.  The school obviously didn’t cater to late sleepers on Sundays as it did the day before, with only some bagels and cream cheese awaiting him.  Isaac and Scott were sitting, a little too closely Stiles thought, at their usual table.

               When Stiles moved to sit down, the two broke apart and aborted their whispered conversation.  Neither looked Stiles in the eyes and, his mischeivious streak still going apparently, Stiles decided to see what would happen if he nudged things along.

               “I hope I haven’t disturbed anything… private,”  Stiles asked, a faint mocking tone barely noticeable.

               “No!”  Scott replied, much too fast.  “We were just talking about… about…”

               “Music!”  Isaac shouted, as if this was an answer to the most important question he’d ever been asked.  Scott glared at him, not even remotely satisfied with Isaac’s excuse, although he hadn’t come up with any on his own.

               “Oh, ok,”  Stiles responded.  “I just thought you might be discussing your kiss.”

               Isaac’s eyes went wide in shock before rounding on Scott who now looked like a terrified puppy.

               “Please don’t kill me, I tell stiles everything!”  Scott blurted, shielding himself from Isaac’s death glare.

               “Shit!  You haven’t told Allison have you?”  Isaac questions, more to Stiles than Scott.

               “Please!  And be skewered, with my head put on a pike?  No thank you,”  Stiles answers.  “I’m no Ned Stark.”

               Noticing the now familiar look of confusion upon Scott’s face, the other boys laugh to themselves.

               “Seriously!?  Does your family even own a television?”  Isaac inquires, astounded.

               “Hey!  Back home I spent most of my free time volunteering at the vet.  If this whole acting thing doesn’t work out, that’s my back-up,”  Scott replies.

               Both the boys share an “awww,”  before letting Scott off the hook.

               “Ok, so I have something to tell you, but you gotta’ keep it quiet,”  Stiles says, hesitating.

               “Sure bro, I won’t tell,”  Scott says, holding out his pinky.

               Isaac gives Scott a look like they’re going to have a discussion about the pinky thing, but then assures Stiles “I won’t say anything.”

               “I did something bad… really bad,”  Stiles starts.  “Derek sort of walked in on me after I got out of the shower this morning.  I was just in my towel and I was going to tell him to leave, but I didn’t.”

               “If you tell me you got laid before I do, I’m going to jump off a cliff,”  Isaac answers, sarcasm tinged.

               “No I didn’t do that, but I did tease him,”  Stiles admits.  “I might have started looking through underwear, then picked the tightest, black trunks I have and slowly bent over to pick things up.”

               Blood rushes to Stiles’ face, a blush not present when he was actually doing what he recounted.

               “Forget what I said, you need to teach me how to be this fabulous,”  Isaac laughs.  “When did you become Mr. Badass flirter?”

               “I have no idea what came over me, it was like I was another person,”  Stiles replies.  “All I could think of was not knowing whether Derek was out of the closet or if he liked me and one thing led to another, and I was flaunting my skinny ass right in his face.  Of course, while at least one part of his body had the intended reaction, the rest of him nearly ran screaming back to his room after that.”

               “Well he isn’t screaming now,”  Isaac said, barely covering the look on his face as he stared at Derek walking into the cafeteria.

               There he was, proudly walking through the door with the confidence of a true Alpha.  His hair was gelled into messy, yet styled spikes.  Derek’s jeans looked painted on and left Stiles’ tongue waggling out of his mouth, dazed.  Stylish, yet rugged combat boots swaddled his feet, his jeans tucked inside.  He wore the smallest tank top he owned, barely even covering his whole torso.  Every time he moved it rode up, exposing the small patch of fuzz that would one day be a treasure trail.  Stiles tore himself away from thoughts of that treasure before noticing the accessories that pulled the whole look together.  Dog tags dangled from his neck, accentuating his clavicle and adding to the militaryesque quality of the outfit.  A utilitarian black watch was leashed around his left wrist, while his right one was laced with small bands and bracelets, lumped together into a chunky statement.

               Head held high, Derek walked straight towards their table, eyes laser-focused on Stiles. 

               “Hello again, sorry about disturbing you this morning,”  Derek said, his breath a blast of mint as he leaned into Stiles' personal space. 

               Between Derek’s cool breath in his face, and the musky, vanilla tinted aroma of his cologne, Stiles could barely breath.  A drunken haze washed over him as he spun deeper and deeper into oblivion.

               “Well, I’ll see you later,”  Derek said, turning with a wave as he walked off. 

               If Stiles had casually waived his ass in Derek’s face this morning, then Derek may as well have been trying to hail a cab with his.  It took a moment for Stiles to flutter back down to earth from his encounter, noticing Isaac blathering.

               “If there weren’t rumors about him being gay before, there certainly will be now,”  Isaac contemplated.  “Heck, I’d start them myself if it wasn’t for you man.”

               Stiles was still incoherent, he understood what Isaac was saying, but could not speak.

               “Dang!”  was all Scott said, his single target sexuality towards Isaac momentarily switching to multiple ones. 

               Isaac snapped his fingers a couple times, finally wresting Stiles from his shocked silence.

               “He knows.  He totally knows what he is doing to me,”  Stiles said, almost indignant.  “This is totally payback for my little stunt this morning.”

               “If this is your payback, I think you need to become a stuntman, right now,”  Isaac said laughing.  Then, whispering to Stiles “and maybe teach me how to do that to Scott too.”

               So it was all out in the open now, or, actually, none of it was in the open.  Regardless, Stiles knew Derek liked him and Derek obviously knew that Stiles felt the same.  Now they just had to see where it would lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really skirted the line of my self-imposed teen rating with this chapter. I think it's still fairly true to life for a young guy though. Really enjoyed writing flirtyandflustered!stiles and Derek. I've also decided that since I'm doing third person narration mostly, I'm just going to keep Derek's POVish chapters in the main work, instead of shunting them into the extras. It makes more sense that way since I already flit between the two. So be prepared for a (probably short) chapter with Derek's reactions to all this later. Now I'm off to watch the new episode of Teen Wolf.


	15. Mirror Mirror

               On the outside, Derek was cool, collected and way gayer than he ever imagined he would be at school.  Ok, so that wasn’t the exact way to describe it he thought, but he was wearing the most stereotypically gay things he could find in his closet that also accentuated his body.  Derek never did care much for clothes, his sisters and mother picked out most of them, leaving it up to him to throw them together into something reasonable. 

                The hip hugging jeans and snug shirt only made Derek more nervous.  And a bit cold, as the air conditioning nipped at his bare skin.  Despite these concerns, they clearly had the desired effect on Stilinski.  The way his eyes had glazed over as Derek leaned in, the way he couldn’t keep his eyes off Derek when he thought Derek wasn’t looking, it was almost too much.  His family, and a few others, had always told him he was good looking, he’d never really noticed the power that could come with that before.  As those thoughts crossed his mind he crushed them right then and there, this was only to prove a point to, and irritate, Stilinski.  He would not become a preening primadonna like his sister and uncle.  Even if the newfound attention he was getting was nice.

                Shit, attention.  In his haste to one up Stilinski, he had neglected to think how this radical change could affect him.  Would other people realize why he did it, what it meant about him?  He hoped not, considering he had enough to worry about with the twins.  The twins who were walking through the door right now with the rest of the Alphas.

                Ethan took one look at him, glanced at Stilinski, and chuckled to himself.  As he sat down beside Derek, he nudged him in the shoulder, as if they were both in on some joke.  Derek wasn’t sure if he thought it was funny.

                While the others grabbed food or sat talking, Laura edged closer to speak a little more privately.

                “So… did you make a decision about something and not tell me?” she asked, seeming genuinely concerned and interested.

                “No, just ran out of clothes, guess I need to ask dad to do some laundry,” Derek said, attempting a nonchalant laugh and failing. 

                “Well, I’d do it soon.  At least, if you want to stay quiet,” she added.

                This was not a conversation to be had at school, especially not in front of other people.  Although Laura’s concern did ease his mind, assuring him it really was Peter, and not  her, who had told the twins about him.  At least Ethan had seemed to be less crazy about it than Aiden now.  In fact, throughout lunch Ethan was practically chummy with him, smiling, trying to bring him into the conversation they were having, almost like they were friends.  That didn’t mean he wasn’t still obligated to do Ethan’s work Derek figured, but it was a step up from being their chew toy.

                As they were about to leave, both Ethan and Laura hung back with him at the table. 

                “Don’t you need to go before your brother leaves you?” Laura asks Ethan.

                “Oh, yeah, but I wanted to talk to your little bro about something first,” Ethan replied, jocularly.

                “Oh. Ohhhh,”  Laura said, a note of recognition in her voice.

                “Derek wasn’t sure what that other “ohhh”  meant, but he didn’t like the implications it carried.  It wasn’t like he could say anything to defend himself though, especially since he had no idea why Ethan wanted to talk.

                “Little bro, I think we need to have a talk soon, ok?” Laura said, resting her hand on Derek’s shoulder.  “I want to know how you’re liking the school and what’s happening with you.”

                Seriously, was everyone in the school being weird today?  Was it a full moon or something?  Derek would have to check, maybe there was some weird opposite day holiday that he hadn’t heard about.  That might explain everyone’s strange behavior. 

                Laura left, glancing askance at Ethan.  For his part, the cheerful twin moved over, sitting across from Derek.

                “First off, you look really hot today, just sayin’”  Ethan says.  “Which means two things; one, you definitely have a crush on Slinky over there.  And two, you really need to update your wardrobe if you’re putting it out there like this, because you really don’t seem the type to use this as an everyday look.”

                “I’m actually really confused by everything you just said,”  Derek half lies.

                “Forget it, you’ll understand later,” Ethan answers.  “What I needed to tell you is that you’re off the hook, I’m going to do my own paintings from now on.”

                “Wait, what?” Derek asks, shocked.  “You and Aiden are blackmailing me to do your work, which, by the way, could get us all expelled and now you’re just finished with it?”

                “To be clear, I said you didn’t have to do my work, I would imagine Aiden still wants his done,”  Ethan responds.  “Danny asked me why my art has looked different this year.  He says it doesn’t look like mine, so I told him I was just experimenting.  Anyway, I’m going to do my own stuff now, since Danny seems to really enjoy my art.”

                Ethan has a wistful, serene look in his eyes that Derek’s only seen in one other place recently; staring at him from the other side of the glass as he thinks about Stilinski.

                “So yeah, guess that’ll free up some time for you,”  Ethan says, winking, before glancing over at Stilinski.  “I better get going or Aiden might commit fratricide.”

                Derek tried to mull over the possibilities of all that Ethan had said, but it was simply too odd and muddled.  With one last lingering look at his crush, he pushed through the doors leading out of the cafeteria.  He passed by the lockers where the twins first threatened him, phantom pains and long dried tears haunting him.  He trailed through the school, a familiar path he followed every day.  The smell of acrylics and paint thinner, his old friends he’d long become accustomed to, sought him out.  Their acrid odors steered him on his path, each step closer to where he wanted to be. 

                Ennis had told him there would be a big painting project due before midterms.  Part of him resented the special treatment, the deference many of his teachers gave him owing to his status.  But this, this was a godsend.  The struggle to complete each painting and sketch and whatever else Ennis assigned both the freshmen and sophomores was tiring.  He hadn’t lied when he’d told Stilinski how difficult it was, the late nights and paint stained clothes were his battle scars.  Only minutes passed before he had transcended, left the world behind and lost himself to the muses. 

**********

                Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he lost it.  Whirling around to face his assailant he flung his brush in their face and nearly fell over his canvas in his haste. 

                “Shit Derek!” Ethan yelled, trying to wipe the paint from his face.  “you could have taken my eye out!”

                “Oh God, I’m sorry!”  Derek said, frantic.  “I, you just startled me and I overreacted.  I’m so sorry, are you ok?”

                “I’ll be fine,”  Ethan said, turning colder.  “You need a code man.”

                “What?”  Derek asked, confused. 

                “A code, something to tell you’re in the zone, not reachable,” Ethan said, as if it were the most common thing.  “Aiden bought me a sign that I put up when I’m working, then he knows to not sneak up on me or anything.  Before that you have no idea how many shirts of his I ruined by throwing paint or clay or whatever on them when he’d startle me.”

                “That’s… that’s not actually a bad idea.”  Derek replied, surprised.

                “I wanted to find you somewhere private, I feel like maybe I wasn’t very clear earlier,” Ethan started.  “I know my brother and I haven’t been very nice to you, and honestly it feels weird doing this now, but I just wanted to say… Well I wanted to say sorry.  I tried to convince Aiden to drop it after lunch, but it isn’t happening.  He thinks I’m going soft because of Danny, and maybe that’s a little true, but its other things too.  I-I know what you’re going through right now.  I remember being so afraid of anyone finding out, ashamed and guilty, but also kind of, what’s that word, indignant?  Yeah, indignant at the idea that I felt that way.  Lemme tell you Aiden was the worst, he got super weirded out by it at first.  Didn’t talk to me for a week.  Turns out he was just freaked because we were always so close, and he is like, 110% straight, so it took him a while to understand how we could have some part of us that was so different, when we’d always been the same.  Lately though… lately I think maybe we’re more different than just looking at different porn.”

                Ethan laughed a sad laugh at his last comment, lost in thought for a moment.  The words echoed in Derek’s ears, everything he heard matched his own feelings.  Laura and Peter, they had been accepting, maybe caring if he squinted real hard at the memory.  But Ethan, Ethan knew exactly what it felt like, and, well Ethan was the only one he could really talk to at the moment.  Weird that he’d started the day being blackmailed by the older boy, and now he wanted to sit and talk.  The thought that he might be doing this for Aiden, all a clever ruse to get even more dirt on him was at the forefront of his mind.  Even so, he couldn’t help being slowly worn down.  The feelings he had, he couldn’t share, and everything he did lately seemed to revolve around his own secrets.

                “I’ll try to forgive you Ethan,” Derek said.  “It’s just, really hard to trust you after what’s gone down recently.  I don’t know if I want to talk about any of this right now, not with you.”

                Ethan looked a bit sad, but then he let out a small smile.  “That’s ok, I get that,” he answered.  “But I hope soon, maybe you’ll be able to trust me enough to talk.  I know things started out pretty bad between us, and this probably seems like one of Aiden’s traps, but it isn’t.  I just, I see so many things similar between us, and I think, if you get past my jerkiness to you, you’d see that too.  Hopefully, I can be there for you in a way that no one was really there for me, and that, that would really make me happy.  To know I was able to help you might make up for being a jerk for so long.”

                Having made his peace, Ethan backed up, turning to leave.

                “Wait!” Derek called.  “Before you leave, I want you to know.  If you’re being real, if this isn’t a set-up… Then I forgive you.  I really hope you’re telling the truth, I really do.”

                Ethan gave a nod and a wide smile, heading out.

                “I hope you are telling the truth Ethan, because I need someone right now and you’re the only one offering,”  Derek said to himself, sinking into a chair.  “At this point even advice meant to ruin me might be better than just winging it.  At least I’d feel like there was someone in my corner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is right, everyone is acting weird today. Can you be OOC on your own characterizations of characters? haha, anyway, I think it all make sense, sort of. Or maybe it'll make sense down the line when we see more of the story. Anyway, a Derek centered chapter is always different and new. Ethan is growing on me, I already shipped Dethan in this work, but his interactions with Derek are becoming interesting. I actually did not realize how many similarities there were between Derek and Ethan in my fic until I was writing Ethan's second speech.
> 
> As always, any comments, constructive criticism or suggestions are welcome! I hope you enjoy!


	16. Scarves Of Our Lives

                Sunday was supposed to be a day for rest, but that didn’t stop Stiles from his task.  With all the social drama that had been going on, he’d neglected some of his other work and spent part of the afternoon trying to finish it.  The taste of rubber in his mouth was quite disgusting, but he couldn’t stop chewing on his eraser as he tried to finish his Math homework.  A knock at the door startled him from his work, he slinked out of bed, trailing towards the door.

                No sooner he had opened it than Isaac stormed through, scarf smacking Stiles in the face.  “Well hello, Isaac,” he said, spitting a stray thread out.  

                “He’s driving me nuts!  He’s driving my _nuts_ nuts!  I honestly can’t take this!” Isaac shouted, spinning in circles as he paced, nearly tripping over a pile of unwashed clothes.  His usually calm demeanor had cracked, revealing what seemed to be a quite neurotic one underneath.  “How can he just prance about with that little _harlot_ and then do this to me?  It’s just not right!  And he plays coy, acts confused, but oh no, I’ve seen the way he looks at me.  That is not the look of a straight boy.”  Isaac’s finger wags dangerously close to Stiles’ face, forcing him to flinch back in fear of having an eye poked out.

                “Um, I feel like I’m joining this conversation already in progress…” Stiles rubs at his neck, glancing at the door and deciding to shut it so no one else hears their conversation.  Well, unless they’re anywhere near the room, considering how loud Isaac is being.

                Rounding on him, Isaac’s eyes flare with rage, or passion, Stiles isn’t really sure.  “Maybe because I’ve been ranting all the way down the hall from Scott’s room?  The room where we just made out for ten minutes straight,” Isaac stops for a harsh laugh at this, “and then he tells me ‘but I’m not _gay_ Isaac, I’m only interested in Allison, I hope we can still be friends.’  And he gave me those stupid freaking puppy eyes and I said sure!  Can you believe that?!  I said yes, that it was fine!  What is wrong with me?”  The springs creak in protest as Isaac’s thin frame drops onto the bed, pencils and papers either falling off the bed or going askew.

                “Well Isaac-“ Stiles begins to say, before being cut off.

                “It’s not like I’m asking him to be _gay_!  He clearly is interested in me.  Well, not just me if you count the way he ogled Derek’s ass earlier today,” Isaac continues, hands waving wildly, eventually getting tangled in his scarf.  “So we know he’s into dudes, he’s just too afraid to admit it or whatever.  Probably because he wants Allison so dang much.  What’s the big deal?  Because she has boobs?  A nice ass?  I have a nice ass!  Don’t I stiles?”

                “I, uh…” Stiles stammers, picking at the hem of his shirt.  “Well, I mean, speaking objectively I guess you have a nice ass?  I mean, despite Scott’s constant attempts at playing matchmaker, I wasn’t really interested in you in that way…”

                “Wait what?” Isaac cocks his head, sitting up now and causing even more academic debris to clatter to the floor.

                “Hold on.  Scott was checking out Derek?  When did this happen?  And also, you guys _**MADE OUT FOR TEN MINUTES**_!?”

                “-When was Scott playing matchmaker between us?  When?  I want to know if it was before or after we kissed!-”

                “-Since like, he first found out we both like guys?-”

                “-Of course he was checking out Derek.  Everyone was checking out Derek’s ass.-”

                “-I mean I told him I was interested in Derek eventually and then he stopped insinuating anything-“

                “-I even used tongue.  Poor Allison must have taught him nothing, the poor thing was like a deer in the headlights when I started sucking on his lip-

                After the increasingly asynchronous conversation got too much for Stiles, he finally held up a hand to stop it.  “Ok, ok, let’s just calm down here.  Assess the situation, as my dad would say.”  Isaac quiets down, sitting twirling the fringe of his scarf between his fingers.  “So Scott, in your opinion, is bi-“

                “ ** _Hella Bi_** ,” Isaac interrupts.

                “While I don’t accept that as a unit of measurement, ok, bi.  Or at least bi-curious,” that gets a harrumphing noise from Isaac, but no further objection.  “Evidence for it is him staring at Derek’s butt, and making out with you.  Ok, um, so…”

                “Can’t find anything to defend him being totally straight can you?” Isaac’s legs cross, a droll smile playing across his lips.

                “No, I can’t, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he is into guys…”

                “He is.”

                “Ok, even if he is, maybe it’s just so new to him, that he doesn’t know what to do with it.  Maybe flaunting it once in a while then retreating, even though he knows how you feel, and you know how he feels and he knows that you know that he knows how you feel and you know that he kn-“

                “-Shut up Stiles, I can’t take your rambling right now.”

                “You came to me for help!”

                “Ugh, I’m going to go to Danny.  He has more experience with this.”

                “Do that then, I renounce you as my padawan.”

                “Sure, alright Obi Wan Gaynobi,” Isaac snarks, waltzing out the door.

                As the door slams, a moment of clarity washes over Stiles.  The stuttering hellos, the furtive glances, rushed departures and clear sexy counter attack had all the signs.  So, Scott and Derek were more alike than Stiles had once thought.  While it wasn’t his place to interfere directly with either of them, the thought that Derek may be confused and alone filled him with a pang of longing.  Longing to help him, to be the shoulder to cry on he’d promised he’d be.  How did one do that though, when even broaching the topic of Derek’s sexuality may scare him away?  Stiles wasn’t sure, but he knew their game of gay cat and mouse, teasing and haranguing each other, while fun, couldn’t last forever.  One of them had to make the first move, he just wasn’t sure if he had it in him to be the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG A NEW CHAPTER!!! 
> 
> Yes, after all this time I've written another chapter. Sorry if it isn't the greatest, gotta get used to writing these specific version of the characters again and this writing style I used. Hopefully more to come soon!
> 
> As always you can come hang with me at wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks as always to all my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs!


	17. King Derek and the Fights of the Breakfast Table

                Even though Derek is lucky enough, or just well connected enough, to not have a room where the sun skirts through the blinds, waking him up, he still awakens at the crack of dawn.  Hands come up to rub at his eyes, fingers pulling away with flecks of sleep falling like sand in an hour glass.  Yawning, he pads to the bathroom, staring bleakly at his own visage.  A small smile wells up, cheeks pulling up high, accentuating the splotches of paint stained there.  

                The shower is bracing, cascading warmth and alertness, an injection of vitality the enervated Derek greatly appreciates.  The water runs cold just as thoughts of Stilinski creep into his mind’s eye, a fateful time Derek thinks, chuckling to himself.  Getting out, his hands fumble for a towel, dropping it from the rack before he finally gets ahold of it.  Fresh from drying, he looks at his options for the day in terms of clothes, before breaking.  He’d honestly hoped to last longer than a day, but he couldn’t.  Yesterday was, in many ways, a thrilling success, but also a failure.  Surely rumors were swirling about him like gadflies now.

Derek:  What can I wear that says I want you to

notice me, without saying I’m, well, u know?

                                                                                                                                Ethan: wut tim is it?

Derek:  7?

                                                                                                                                Ethan:  I’m already regretting my change of hart

Derek: Come on, help me!

                                                                                                                                Ethan:  Fine…

                                                                                                                                Ethan:  Bearly snuck passed Aiden, omy

                The breathe flows freely from his lungs, fingers deftly grabbing shirts and hangers, looking for different styles and options.  Ethan won’t take long to get here, and he doesn’t want to keep him very long.  By the time he has most of his options placed out on his bed or hanging from his wardrobe, he hears a knock at the door.   When he opens it, he can’t help but snicker.

                “Shuddup, I’m still asleep,” Ethan mumbles as he pushes past Derek, the feet of his onesie pajamas scuffing across the carpet

                “Didn’t take the great and stylish Ethan for a pajamas guy?” Derek tries, hoping for a congenial laugh.

                “Aiden will murder you if you mention this,” pointing towards his current attire.

                “Not you?”

                “Why get my hands dirty?  He’s the psycho…”

                “Good point.”

                “Is this what we have to work with?”

                “Um, yeah?”

                “I can work with this then.”

                Within a half hour Ethan has Derek looking better than he has in quite some time.  The look is simple, but elegant nonetheless.  A grey Henley under his leather jacket, dark washed skinny jeans, a pair of motorcycle boots, a black watch and, finally, a silver necklace which completes the ensemble.  Ethan grabs Derek’s phone in the bathroom and takes a selfie with the both of them.

                “Uh, why did you do that?” Derek asks, perplexed.

                “So Danny could see I was being nice,” Ethan replies, flicking through Derek’s contacts list until he finds Danny’s number.

                “I don’t want Da-“

                “I just told him you had a fashion emergency and I offered to help, nothing about your lil’ crush.”

                “So you really were serious about this?  Wanting to help me?”   

                “I’m not really feeling Aiden’s mean streak lately, and I see a lot of me, well, the non jerky parts of me, in you Derek.  So yes, I’m telling the truth.”

                Derek’s smile beams brightly, his arms stretching out to bring Ethan in for a hug.  For a moment Ethan tenses, then relaxes, melting into it.  Only a few seconds later though, he jerks away, brushing himself off.

                “Ok, ok, enough of that.  I’m not a total pansy,” Ethan smirks, clearly hiding how much he enjoyed the hug.  It occurs to Derek that Aiden isn’t likely the most affectionate brother, so hugs, at least those not from Danny, may be odd for him.

                “Thanks though, really.”

                “Just go get your man.  Now I gotta’ leave before someone spots me and I have to claim inanity.”

                With one last straightening of his jacket, Ethan sweeps out the door, slowly regaining his confident air.  It may not all be a façade, but Derek knows at least part of Ethan’s attitude is put on.  On his way to the cafeteria he gets a text from Laura telling him the Alphas are eating out today, so he better hurry or they’re leaving him.  He shoves his phone in his pocket, biting his lip to stop his huge grin.

                Acne.  That’s what he’s going to get if he eats this heart attack on a tray.  Soggy eggs, bacon so greasy it should be in a automotive repair shop and the flimsiest excuse for a flapjack he’s ever seen.  He’s pretty sure they had better breakfast than this when the family backpacked through Guyana that one summer.  Lost in thought he nearly forgets the most important thing, he can sit wherever he wants today.  With one last deep breath, he marches over to the table, unnoticed save for the ever stoic Boyd.  A friendly nod is exchanged between them as he sidles up to Stiles.

                “Hey,” Derek bumps his shoulder into Stiles, smiling shyly.

                Stiles flails, arms swinging wildly and only barely missing Derek’s tray.  “Derek!” he says, voice a little erratic, but clearly excited.  “How, what, you can’t be here?”

                Derek just waves his phone around, showing the various texts from Laura telling him to get his ass over there, and finally that he can “fend for yourself you brat.”  “Is it ok if I sit here?”

                It really isn’t fair.  The way Stiles face lights up like Times Square, eyes twinkling, lips tripping over themselves with “yes’s” and “sure’s” and “oh yes please’s.”  A little shake of the head, Derek laughs, and it seems to be contagious, because soon stiles is laughing too, and it’s the best thing in the world.  His laugh, no, making him laugh, that’s the best thing.  Derek has honestly never been prouder than anything else, not even stepping in at the last moment to play Danny in Grease at the country club theater program.  Ah, a great summer that’d been, praise heaped at his feet like so many flowers for pulling it off with only one night of rehearsal time.  It’d been what convinced Talia to let him come to the school, as if it hadn’t been assured since the whole family went there.  Still, nothing compared to this swirling, roiling happiness in the pit of his stomach as he watched Stiles laugh.  I’m so done, he thought.

                Lost in their own little bubble of flirtation, Stiles and Derek were oblivious to the flood of conflict happening at the table.  With the events of yesterday fresh in his mind, Isaac is whipped into a furor, petty act of vengeance taken by flicking eggs at Allison when no one is looking.  For her part, Allison has taken to kicking Isaac under the table, covering the shaking with a cough or knocking her arm into the table.  Scott, blissfully unaware, twirls a finger in Allison’s hair, forcing himself not to glance at Isaac and his curly blond locks.

                “This is why we shouldn’t have become friends with the freshmen,” Erica snipes, rounding on Boyd.

                A subtle nod is all she gets, Boyd looking to Danny for his opinion.

                “As if we didn’t have any drama our freshmen year?” Danny scoffs, eyes glued to his phone.

                “Not like this Springer show,” Erica’s hand waves at the other end of the table emphatically.

                “Like you didn’t make Mrs. Martin cry during make-up 1?”

                “She told us to do an independent project!  If she didn’t want me to bring in Boyd she should have specified that."

                “I’m fairly certain it wasn’t Boyd she objected to…”

                “Then what?”

                “You did have me disemboweled and dripping blood everywhere I went…” Boyd finally adds, smiling softly.

                “Ok, maybe I went a tad overboard with the fake blood.” Erica shrugs, popping a hash brown into her mouth.

                “Mrs. Martin thought it was the zombie apocalypse-“ Danny spouts.

                “-Well we know whose dying first when it inevitably happens-“

                “-She had to go to counseling-“

                “-I should have gotten an A on that assignment-“

                “-For 3 months Erica-“

                “-It took Boyd four showers and two bottles of glue and makeup remover to get it all off-“

                “-I think she’s still on anxiety medication-“

                No one even notices Boyd slip away, eager to get to class on time unlike the others.  He’d been working on a special project and hoped it’d be finished soon.  With one last look at his friends, the ridiculous motley bunch, he leaves, grinning happily.

                “Where’s Boyd?” Lydia inquires, sashaying towards the table, Jackson flanking her.  As usual, everything about her is immaculate and lavish, heels clacking in the weirdest combination of sounds Derek has ever heard.  Not quite the staccato gunshot sound of Kate’s, or the delicate tiptoe of Laura, but like a concerto reaching a crescendo.  Everyone looks around then, realizing their solemn arbiter is nowhere to be found.

                “I swear he was just here a second ago, right Danny?” Erica questions.

                “Yeah, at least, I thought he was,” Danny says, looking between the girls.

                When Lydia’s searching gaze meets them, Derek and Stiles break apart, having unconsciously clustered together while talking.  “Um, I saw him when I came in?” Derek chances, giving her a meek smile.

                “Well, tell him I’m looking for him… _Erica_ ,” Lydia sing songs, sweetness dripping from the last word, practically leaving a puddle of molasses on the floor.  

                Erica cranes her neck, watching Lydia’s retreating form.  “What was that supposed to mean?  Why’d she address that at me?” Erica asks, indignant, as Danny and Stiles erupt into titters.

                “I’m sure it was nothing Erica,” Danny says, stifling a laugh.

                “Yeah, nothing at all,” Stiles affirms, screwing up his face, trying desperately not to fall over into Derek guffawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Another chapter!
> 
> So, yeah, subtly, or not so subtly, introducing yet another plotline in the background. Also, next chapter might have a non Stiles/Derek POV section just to get one section out that needs to be. Not sure yet. Ethan's spelling and grammar mistakes are a stylistic choice.
> 
> As always, thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the subs, comments and kudos!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my tumblr with asks, prompts, questions or whatever! wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Performing Hearts (Extras)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905944) by [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad)
  * [Once Would Never Be Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920980) by [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad)




End file.
